La Roca
by Sg91
Summary: La vida de un farero no es como la pintan desde tierra; déjame que te cuente cómo es vigilar La Roca en medio del mar.
1. Chapter 1

Esa mañana el mar estaba tranquilo y calmado; y lo prefería así, la verdad. Esa zona de la costa oeste destacaba sobre todo por ser muy escarpada y la marea siempre tendía a cubrir todas las rocas cuando subía por la noche, lo que hacia esa zona especialmente peligrosa para la navegación. Los Mares Lánguidos tenían fama de ser bastante traicioneros y muy impredecibles, lo cual hacía a esta costa aún más peligrosa si cabía. Y además, entre las frías temperaturas del helado norte y las más templadas aguas del sur, siempre había unas corrientes marinas que solían revolver la tranquilidad de sus aguas. Llegados a este punto os podéis estar preguntando que dónde entro yo en todo esto. Y la respuesta sería más bien sencilla.

No hay muchos faros en Ecuestria. Normalmente suele haber uno por puerto, y la gran mayoría suelen ser costeros, rara vez insulares e inusitadamente raros en alta mar. Y sí, yo soy el pringado que le ha tocado quedarse en el único faro de toda Ecuestria en alta mar. Aunque tampoco es tan en alta mar, ya que sólo estoy a unas siete millas de distancia de la costa. Hay un buen trecho, se puede ver la costa a lo lejos desde donde estoy, y la marea cambia tanto que acercarse hasta el faro suele ser complicado, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

Aunque lo cierto es que el faro que yo cuido es uno bastante único; su construcción fue especialmente complicada y se prolongó por un total de diez años, ya que su localización es ciertamente inusual: sobre una roca de las tantas que allí había, la más grande y alta de todas. Teniendo en cuenta esto, era normal que tardaran tanto en construirlo, ya que de por sí el hacerlo acarreaba muchos riesgos para los obreros; según lo que tengo entendido tardaron un total de seis semanas en aplanar la roca para poder hacer agujeros en ella y cimentar así la base. Los obreros tenían que trabajar tumbados para evitar que las olas les arrastrasen, lo que lo complicaba aún más. La roca era, además, bastante irregular, por lo que las obras eran todo un reto. Aun así la constancia y perseverancia de los obreros permitieron erigir el ahora faro de La Roca, como se le conocía debido a su emplazamiento. Con una altura de 37 metros, hecho de granito y gres, y con un sarcófago de obra que lo reforzaba desde su cara norte, era quizás el faro más famoso de toda Ecuestria. Y también el más peligroso de todos debido a las condiciones de la zona donde se encontraba.

Antes de mí ha habido otros fareros que han estado al cargo de La Roca durante unos periodos de tiempo no muy largos, pero la mayoría de las veces alargables; el último llegó a estar 101 días completamente incomunicado debido a un fuerte temporal y sin apenas provisiones. Por ahora yo no había tenido esa suerte, y las tormentas con las que he llegado a lidiar no habían sido tan fuertes en comparación. Aunque sí que había llegado a presenciar olas que conseguían envolver a toda la parte baja del faro en espuma y hacer temblequear toda la estructura. Pero aun a pesar de todas las olas que habían llegado a romper contra La Roca, ésta permanecía impasible, erigiéndose majestuosa y desafiando así a la mar que con tanto ahínco parecía tratar de borrarla del mapa.

Desde las costas de Vanhoover apenas se podía ver La Roca, al menos si lo intentabas desde las afueras de la ciudad; se debía de viajar hacia el norte durante varias horas y encarar el oeste para poder tener a la vista la delgada figura del faro, un poco más allá de dos islotes más grandes que se encontraban algo más cerca de la costa. Muchos se habían llegado a preguntar que cómo es que no decidieron construir La Roca en alguno de estos dos islotes, aunque la razón era bien sencilla; toda la zona de los islotes hacia la costa era bastante llana y apenas había orografía, mientras que en la zona donde su ubicaba La Roca los arrecifes eran una constante. Antes de que existiera La Roca, se habían sucedido una serie de naufragios que evidenciaron la necesidad de un faro que señalara el serio peligro que constituía esa parte. Tras su construcción, no había vuelto a darse ningún accidente, lo que evidenciaba su eficacia. Pero eso no quitaba que fuera el faro más peligroso de todos. En la jerga farera ecuestriana los faros se clasifican en tres tipos: los faros continentales adquirían el sobrenombre de _paraíso_, los insulares por su parte recibían el apelativo de _purgatorio_ y los de en alta mar, _infierno_. Y La Roca se había ganado con todas las de la ley el sobrenombre de _infierno de infiernos_. Vaya suerte la mía.

Aun a pesar de todo, me gustaba mi trabajo; no siempre estaba metido en el faro, cada cierto tiempo hacía relevos con otro compañero mío y pasaba unos pocos días en tierra antes de volverme a hacer a la mar. Durante ese tiempo aprovecho para reencontrarme con mi familia y pasar un tiempo con ellos; mi mujer Whistle Sound y mi hija Deep Echo eran el motor que siempre hacía que la estancia en La Roca fuera algo pasajero, e incluso placentero. Al contrario de lo que la mayoría de los ponis solían pensar, la vida de un farero no es un muermo, al menos para mí; durante mi estancia en el faro leía, escribía, creaba recetas, pescaba cuando el mar me dejaba salir afuera, mantenía en condiciones al faro, y volvía a leer. De hecho lo que más solía hacer era leer, todo lo que podía. Cada vez que llegaba el barco con las nuevas provisiones, también me traían libros nuevos. Y durante los relevos, antes de volver, me traía de casa mis propios libros.

En ese justo momento me encontraba leyendo mientras desayunaba un buen tazón de leche con miel, avena y heno justo delante de la puerta principal; el sol lucia en lo alto del cielo, una suave brisa con olor salino me azotaba la crin y un mar totalmente en calma chicha me acompañaba. Justo después me pareció oír el inconfundible sonido de una proa rompiendo el agua al pasar, levanté la vista y distinguí la figura del barco de esa semana trayéndome el nuevo lote de suministros. Me puse en pie y dejé el libro en la mesita, mientras que me acercaba a la barandilla para ayudar al barco a atracar.

* * *

><p>Vale, tengo buenas y malas noticias; las buenas es que esta idea me ha venido a la mente. Las malas es que me estoy poniendo con ella porque me encuentro un pelín bloqueado con <em>Amor de madre<em>. Lo he intentado, de veras que lo he hecho, pero tan solo me salen unas pocas palabras y ahí me quedo. Y tampoco quiero forzarme, ya que forzar una historia no es lo más aconsejable para los bloqueos. Me pasó lo mismo con _Lo que fuimos_, si mal no recuerdo, así que supongo que será una fase o algo parecido. Mientras tanto, puedo hacer otra cosa. Quizás así me vuelva la inspiración para con _Amor de madre_, quien sabe.

En cuanto a este en concreto, me ha inspirado principalmente el faro de Ar-Men, un faro del norte de Francia con unas condiciones muy similares y en el que me he basado netamente para constituir el de La Roca. No será un fic muy largo, pero me centraré en la historia del protagonista, contaré como es la vida de un farero y exploraré también el concepto de la soledad.

Siento las molestias que os pueda haber causado este repentino bloqueo salido de la nada que hasta a mí me ha pillado por sorpresa, ya sabéis como es esto, a veces se está y otras veces no. Pero las ideas no dejan de surgir, eso sí. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**Suministros**

La Roca tenía un problema cuando una embarcación se acercaba a ella, y es que la susodicha no podía atracar propiamente dicho ya que carecía de muelle para hacerlo; y tampoco tenía un apeadero, unas escalerillas o nada por el estilo. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera parar al lado. Nada más llegar los ponis que la ocupaban echaron el ancla, para evitar que la marea o las corrientes les alejaran del faro; acto seguido yo, usando mi magia, até un fuerte cabo a una de las argollas que colgaban de la parte baja de la torre y se lo lancé a los marineros, los cuales lo interceptaron y lo ataron al mástil; justo después ellos me echaron otro cabo y lo amarré a la misma argolla. De esta forma asegurábamos la sujeción del barco para que no se alejase mucho y además creábamos un puente por el que me pasarían los suministros cargados en fuertes y resistentes sacos de lana.

-¿Todo bien por aquí, Light Keeper?

-Sí, como siempre, hoy ha amanecido bastante calmado…

-Desde luego, hemos aprovechado para traerte unas cuantas cosas… tienes aceite de sobra para el resto de la semana y Billy Willy te ha añadido una baraja por si te aburres mucho…

-Vaya, qué atento, agradéceselo de mi parte…

Los miembros del gremio de fareros son los que me traen los suministros todas las semanas; marineros retirados de sus servicios, grumetes primerizos o ex convictos suelen ser algunos de los tantos ponis que suelo ver entre semana y semana. Tendían a cambiar cada cierto tiempo ya que están rotando por toda Ecuestria, pero el único fijo que yo conocía y que siempre he visto en cada entrega era Wavel Tide, jefe de sección gremial de Vanhoover.

-Claro. El lunes que viene te relevan.

-Sí, ya lo vi en el calendario…

-Tienes también el nuevo reporte del clima para los siguientes días hasta el lunes, por lo que sé estará más o menos tranquilo, así que no creo que tengas problemas…

-Perfecto entonces, me encantan ese tipo de días.

-Sí, a mí también…-asintió Tide, mientras amarraba otro saco a la cuerda inferior.

Normalmente solían ser tres sacos de suministros, pero esta vez habían traído uno más. Una vez que estuvo asegurado, cogí el otro extremo del cabo con mi magia y tiré de él para acercarlo hasta mí, no pesaba mucho.

-¿Y esto que es?

-Un poco más de comida, la prensa y el correo. Se acuerdan mucho de ti por allí…

En cuanto me dijo que era el correo, pude sentir cómo mi corazón saltaba de alegría, animándome un poco más; las cartas de mi mujer y mi hija eran las más especiales de todas, ya que sus anécdotas e historias en la ciudad eran las que más me alegraban el día. Solían ser largas ya que pasaba mucho tiempo desde la última vez que las veía hasta el siguiente relevo, y yo siempre las contestaba con la misma extensión, para que tuvieran noticias de mí.

El sistema de poleas y cuerdas por raíles siempre había sido muy eficaz para transportar los sacos sin que el barco tuviera que acercarse demasiado al faro; en días de mar azorada se hacía especialmente complicado usarlo, ya que el oleaje y la marea tenían al barco en constante bamboleo, y a veces se arriesgaba a chocar contra La Roca si no guardaba la suficiente distancia.

Una vez que terminó el intercambio de sacos, ya que yo devolvía los usados de la última vez, se despidieron de mí y partieron de nuevo hacia la costa. Les observé alejarse hasta que finalmente estuve solo de nuevo con el mar. Terminé de desayunar rápidamente y me metí dentro del faro para desempacar los sacos.

Abrir los sacos de suministros era como abrir los regalos de la Fiesta del Hogar; nunca, o al menos casi nunca, sabías con lo que te ibas a encontrar, aparte de lo usual. La comida era lo más importante, siendo normalmente los dos primeros sacos los que la contenían; usualmente me solían enviar de todo: verduras, fruta, tomate, lechuga fresca, leche en bota, avena, heno, azúcar, sal, pimienta, agua… La vida de los fareros en alta mar solía ser bastante dura, y debíamos de estar bien provistos en todo momento en caso de que el mar se pusiera tonto y no dejara acercarse al barco. En el resto de sacos solía meterse el resto de suministros no vitales, tales como los libros, materiales lúdicos para pasar el rato, prensa, correspondencia y demás cosas. Vi la baraja que Billy Willy me había mandado, unos cuantos libros nuevos recién comprados, los tres siguientes números del Vanhoover Press, el periódico local, la correspondencia (que dejé aparte en mi escritorio) y el inventario de todo el contenido junto con el albarán de envío. Guardé toda la comida en la pequeña despensa de la planta baja, junto a un pequeño cuarto de mantenimiento, comprobé el inventario justo después para asegurarme que lo había recibido todo y firmé el albarán para mandarlo en la próxima entrega.

En cuanto terminé con todo fui a atender lo primero y más importante: la correspondencia. Subí al primer piso, donde se encontraba el salón de estar, biblioteca y estudio, todo en un mismo y comprimidísimo espacio; y es que, aunque no lo pareciera desde fuera, La Roca era un faro de lo más acogedor. Aunque algo apretado, el espacio interior se aprovechaba hasta el último milímetro y no se dejaba ningún hueco. En la planta baja se encontraba una pequeña y austera cocina, con los fogones junto a una ventana, una pequeña mesa redonda, una pila de fregar, varios muebles empotrados tanto en la pared como en el suelo y poco más. Al lado de la entrada estaba la puerta que daba a la despensa, un enano espacio construido entre el suelo y los cimientos del faro, estando siempre fresca durante todo el año. Al otro lado había otra puerta que daba a otro enano cuarto de mantenimiento, donde normalmente guardo el aceite para el faro. Las escaleras en caracol subían por todo el cuerpo del faro pegadas a sus paredes, para aprovechar mejor el espacio. En el primer piso estaba el salón de estar, biblioteca y estudio; todos los muebles y elementos estaban colocados de modo que todo el espacio se aprovechara, formando todo un solo conjunto bastante ordenado aun a pesar de todo. El escritorio se encontraba encajado entre dos anchas estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo, las cuales estaban llenas de libros, algunos ya leídos y otros sin leer; un cómodo y mullido sillón de lectura se encontraba al lado de la segunda estantería, y a su otro lado había un gramófono apagado junto con varias fundas de discos de vinilo en su parte inferior. En el segundo piso estaba mi habitación, un espacio algo más vacío y austero que el resto del faro, el tercer piso lo dejaba como desván para guardar útiles y aparejos varios, y finalmente estaba la cima del faro, coronada por la cápsula de la lámpara.

Aunque, en ese preciso momento, lo más importante era la correspondencia. La primera carta era de mi mujer, Whistle Sound, la abrí sin ni siquiera contener la emoción, sacando un largo pergamino meticulosamente doblado; nada más desdoblarlo pude distinguir enseguida la pulcra letra de mi mujer y comencé a leer.

_Mi queridísimo y amado marido_

_Hola cariño ¿qué tal estás? ¿El mar se está portando bien contigo? Eso espero, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo duro que normalmente eres con él, estoy segura de ello. Esta semana he estado bastante atareada y han ocurrido un montón de cosas, pero no te preocupes que te las contaré todas, sé que te gusta. _

_El lunes me llegaron un montón de pedidos para la filarmónica de la ciudad, por lo que estuve tallando y cortando flautas durante todo el día; parece ser que va a haber un concierto de flautas para la semana que viene y quieren las mejores flautas que puedan ofrecerles, por lo que me lo han encargado expresamente a mí. Ha sido duro, y me ha tenido toda la semana bastante ocupada, pero tu hija me ha estado ayudando cuando ha tenido la ocasión. Me hace sentirme tan orgullosa de ella cuando lo hace… siempre está dispuesta a ayudar, y lo hace con tanta energía y vitalidad que hasta da envidia. Y eso no hubiera sido posible si tú no hubieras estado allí cuando más lo necesitaba. Sé que tu trabajo está en La Roca y no te lo puedo reprochar, es cierto que no te veo tanto como a mí me gustaría, pero eso no me hace dejar de quererte; porque tú eres mi marido, y sé que me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti. Y, aun a pesar de todo, tengo una vida maravillosa. Algunas yeguas chismorrean a mis espaldas y critican que tú no estés aquí, pero eso me da igual. Tu trabajo es tan importante como para a mí el mío, y entre los dos estamos construyendo el futuro de nuestra hija, por lo que sé que merecen la pena._

Tenía que admitirlo, mi mujer siempre se las apañaba para emocionarme como un potrillo, lo que hacía que la quisiera cada vez un poquito más. A veces la echo mucho de menos, pero eran este tipo de cartas las que más me hacían sentir que ella estaba allí, conmigo. Por lo que seguí leyendo.

_El miércoles fui a hablar con la profesora de Deep para ver cómo iba su progreso; está aprendiendo mucho, me ha dicho que es una potrilla muy inteligente para tener solo seis años, y aunque no la termina de convencer del todo tu situación laboral, reconoce que tienes mucho valor como para pasar todo ese tiempo en La Roca. Después de todo ella misma está tan contenta como yo con Deep, y la yegua es todo un encanto, por lo que las dos estamos igual de contentas. Todos salimos ganando. Incluido tú._

_Para el viernes terminé con la mitad del pedido de flautas, aunque aún me faltaba la segunda mitad; me tuve que dar la matada padre, y si no hubiera sido por Deep hubiera acabado el doble de cansada. No estoy muy segura de si contratar a alguien más que me ayude, ya sé que no tenemos muchos ingresos, al menos con la tienda, pero para encargos como este quizás sí que me vendría bien tener a alguien. _

_El fin de semana fue algo más relajado, el sábado por la tarde Deep y yo fuimos al parque, merendamos allí y pasamos toda la tarde juntas. Ya me han dicho del gremio que te dan el relevo el lunes que viene, por lo que podremos pasar tiempo juntos otra vez. Lo estoy deseando, ya estoy contando los días. Hasta entones cuídate mucho, y no dejes que el mar te gane. Ya sabes que Deep y yo te estaremos esperando. _

_Con todo mi amor, tu mujer_

_Whistle Sound_

En cuanto terminé con la carta, la apreté contra mi pecho con todas mis fuerzas; era tan gratificante saber de mi mujer después de todo ese tiempo. Cartas como esa hacían que la estancia en La Roca fuera mucho más llevadera y hasta placentera, por la seguridad que siempre me dan de que tanto ella como mi hija estaban bien. Y, hablando de mi hija, faltaba su carta, la cual fue la siguiente.

_Querido papá_

_¡Me ha dicho mamá que vienes el lunes que viene! ¡Eso es genial, papi! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque el miércoles que viene es el día de la Apreciación Familiar, y estoy deseando llevarte a clase, presentarte al resto de mis compañeros y contarles lo valiente y genial que eres! Estoy segura de que no todos los ponis se atreverían a irse a la otra punta de Ecuestria y quedarse en medio del mar como lo haces tú. ¡Y es por eso por lo que eres aún más genial!_

_Ha sido una semana muy entretenida, he estado ayudando a mamá a hacer flautas por las noches, y todas me han salido muy bien. Dice mamá que se me da muy bien tallarlas, y puede que sea mi talento especial. Aunque luego me acuerdo de ti, y siempre me digo que de mayor quiero ser tan valiente como lo eres tú. La verdad es que no sé muy bien qué es lo que quiero hacer, si tallar flautas como lo hace mamá o vigilar faros como tú. ¿Crees que podría hacer las dos cosas? Podría llevarme la madera y las cuchillas conmigo y así mato el tiempo haciéndolas mientras cuido y vigilo el faro. ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Es la combinación de talentos especiales perfecta! ¡Genial, ya sé lo que puedo hacer! Aunque tú me tendrías que enseñar cómo cuidar de un faro… _

Oh, mi querida niña… es un sol de poni hasta por carta. Me halagaba que me admirara tanto, aunque la verdad es que no veía a mi hija trabajando ni en La Roca ni en ningún otro faro. La profesión de farero es muy sacrificada, y requería tanto de correr riesgos, sobre todo en este faro, como de consagrar mucho de tu tiempo a ello. Casi sería mejor que siguiera los pasos de su madre. O quizás el futuro la deparaba algo mejor que esto. Aun así dejé estar a las conjeturas y continué leyendo.

_Mami me ha felicitado también por todo lo que estoy aprendiendo en la escuela; la verdad es que me gusta mucho ir, mi profe, la señorita Blossom, es una poni muy buena y nos enseña un montón de cosas muy chulas e interesantes. Es muy genial, aunque no tan genial como tú, papi. _

_El fin de semana descansamos tanto mami y como yo, y luego el sábado fuimos al parque y estuvimos allí toda la tarde; te echo de menos, papi, sé que estás trabajando y tienes que quedarte en La Roca, pero a veces extraño esos días en los que vienes y estás con nosotras. ¡Estoy deseando que venga el lunes para poder estar contigo! ¡Ven pronto, papi, te estamos esperando!_

_Te quiere tu hija,_

_Deep Echo._

Era un hecho; yo, todo un aguerrido poni de mar, acostumbrado a serias tormentas y mareas, me veía incapaz de sobreponerme a la dulzura y cariño de mi propia hija. Resultaba incluso gracioso.

Pero esas dos cartas habían sido como dos pedacitos de cielo, y ahora me encontraba más animado que nunca, por lo que aproveché y escribí una respuesta para cada una. Las estuve contando un poco cómo había sido la semana, detalles varios, alguna que otra anécdota, y para mi hija la escribí un corto poema aparte. Y es que después de tanto leer poesía al final se te acaba pegando algo y consigues llegar a escribir tus propios versos; los míos contaban acerca del mar, mi experiencia en él y el paso del tiempo. Y, cuando me faltaba la inspiración, contemplaba la foto que tenía puesta en la mesa en la cual salíamos los tres juntos en la costa y con La Roca al fondo. Me gustaba mucho esa foto, particularmente por lo guapa que salía Whistle en ella; su crin blanca era azotada suavemente por una brisa marina proveniente del este, su pelaje azul claro también se mecía con el viento y sus ojos de color canela que tanto me enamoraron cuando la vi por primera vez se veían tan hermosos como siempre. Su marca de belleza, una clave de sol con una flauta superpuesta, se podía ver en uno de sus flancos. A su lado estaba yo, lanzando una austera sonrisa a la cámara; mi pelaje grisáceo y crin y cola morenas contrastaban ampliamente, además de mis ojos verdes. Mi marca de belleza, una chispa brillante, destacaba también. Y al lado de su madre, mi hija esbozaba una gran sonrisa al tiempo que su pelaje color crema y su crin y cola color castaño claro también eran azotados por el viento. Éramos una familia de unicornios feliz, aun a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba.

En cuanto las cartas estuvieron terminadas las guardé en uno de los cajones para mandarlas en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad; normalmente el barco intentaba acercarse todos los miércoles si el tiempo y el mar se lo permitía, pero como eso no siempre pasaba, una pegaso del servicio postal de la ciudad solía acercarse cada cierto par de días por si necesitaba mandar algo. Con suerte puede que mañana se pasase, y podría aprovechar para enviarlas.

Aunque cartas no era lo único que escribía, aparte de poesía; también me encargaba de anotar en un cuaderno de bitácora todo lo relevante que iba pasando a lo largo del día. La llegada de suministros era de una de las tantas cosas que había que anotar, para dejar constancia de los repartos; también se anotaban incidencias si las había, reparaciones de averías, mantenimiento del faro, avistamientos, entre otras cosas más rutinarias.

Al final, entre las cartas y la bitácora, la mañana se pasó casi sin que me diera cuenta y la hora de comer se acercó rápidamente; y mejor que mejor para mí, ya que la cocina era otra de las tantas distracciones que tenía. De hecho, había sido la más famosa distracción de la gran mayoría de los fareros que habían guardado La Roca, llegando a escribir entre todos ellos un libro de recetas creadas y concebidas en el propio faro y que se había quedado en el mismo desde que se creó; no había ninguna otra copia, por lo que era un recetario único en todos los sentidos. Yo mismo había probado a hacer algunas de las recetas que había en el mismo, saliéndome bastante buenas, e incluso llegando a crear las mías propias y añadiéndolas al libro. Aunque lo cierto es que lo poco que sabía de cocina había sido gracias a mi mujer, la cual me enseñó un poco para poder manejarme decentemente. Y ahora, entre lo que ella me enseñó y la practica constante en la pequeña cocina del faro, mis habilidades culinarias eran mucho mejores que antes.

Para ese día opté por un estofado de hierbas, heno y tomate que llegó a crear Old Gate, el tercer farero que tuvo La Roca. Y, contra todo pronóstico, me salió casi tan bueno como lo hacía el viejo Old Gate. Después de comer quise leer un poco, pero entre que estaba algo amodorrado y el sillón de lectura era bastante cómodo, acabé por dormirme casi sin darme cuenta.

* * *

><p>Me despertó un ruido de agua y espuma familiar que ya tenía oído demasiadas veces; normalmente no solía dormirme así sin más por las tardes, ya que luego me costaba aún más conciliar el sueño por las noches. Aun así lo dejé estar y me acerqué a la ventana de ese piso para observar el panorama; al parecer el mar se había despertado conmigo y se encontraba un tanto picado en esos momentos. Las olas no eran muy grandes, pero tronaban con fuerza contra La Roca, salpicando espuma hacia arriba cada vez que lo hacían. No era nada grave, pero por pura precaución opté por asegurar la puerta con un par de barras de hierro que apoyé entre la superficie de la puerta y la pared. Normalmente era algo que solía hacer antes de acostarme, para evitar que el mar se colara dentro del faro, pero aun así preferí asegurarme. El viento soplaba con más fuerza que esa mañana, puesto que podía oírle silbar desde casi cualquier rincón del faro.<p>

-Me comentó Wavel Tide que no habría muchos problemas… consultaré el reporte del clima.

Hablar solo era algo que solía hacer constantemente; al contrario de lo que la mayoría de los ponis suelen pensar no era nada malo, sino todo lo contrario, al menos para mí. Me ayudaba a encontrarme conmigo mismo en los momentos más duros, así como a ordenar mis ideas y recordarme ciertas cosas que normalmente me olvidaría si no lo hiciera. Y el reporte del clima era una de esas cosas.

Ese reporte me adelantaba en primicia todos los movimientos de la fábrica del clima en Cloudsdale y me mostraba cual iba a ser el clima durante toda la semana próxima; aunque a mí sólo me afectaba durante los tres siguientes días, vi que un constante movimiento de nubes de este a oeste por toda la franja de Vanhoover me iba a dejar con una marejada continua y con vientos de entre quince y diecisiete kilómetros por hora. Nada muy serio, aunque el mar iba a estar bastante animado debido a esto.

-Me parece que se acabaron los desayunos afuera…

No siempre lo hacía, sólo cuando la mar estaba tranquila, aunque de vez en cuando me subía hasta lo más alto y me quedaba en la terraza, ya fuera leyendo o haciendo otra cosa. Miré la hora, las cuatro menos cuarto. Aún tenía toda la tarde por delante.

Otra cosa que me gustaba hacer era leer la prensa para poder enterarme de todo lo que había pasado en el continente desde la última vez; era la única forma que tenia de informarme acerca de la última hora, y normalmente me solían dar tres números seguidos, para que no me perdiera nada. Los dos primeros fueron algo más escuetos que de costumbre, contando cosas acerca de la economía local y sucesos varios. Pero el tercero me sorprendió, ya que en primera plana se podía ver la foto de ni más ni menos que una alicornio lavanda al lado de las princesas Luna y Celestia, con el siguiente titular en letras bien grandes: _¡Coronación de la alumna de la princesa Celestia, Twilight Sparkle! ¡Nueva princesa en Ecuestria!_

-Vaya, vaya ¿y esto?

Personalmente yo no soy ningún cotilla ni nada por el estilo, aunque la noticia me cogió bastante por sorpresa; al parecer la poni de marras había hecho algo extraordinario que la había hecho ganarse un par de alas y un nuevo título real. Me pareció un tanto extraño, y en ocasiones como esa me alegraba gratamente estar alejado del mundo. En esos momentos la ciudad debía de ser un hervidero de chismorreos y cotilleos; y teniendo en cuenta lo que les gustaba a los vecinos conjeturar, toda la ciudad debía de estar en su jauja ahora mismo.

-Meh, cualquier cosa sirve para hacer que la gente hable…-murmuré por lo bajo, pasando al siguiente titular.

Salvo eso, que era la noticia más sonada y a la que más bombo daban, el resto del periódico se quedaba muy corto en comparación, y personalmente me daba igual a quien coronaban o dejaban de coronar, por lo que me cansé enseguida y decidí hacer otra cosa.

En cuanto a lectura se refería, me tiraban mucho los clásicos y las novelas de aventuras; Daring Do estaba bien hasta cierto punto, el primero fue el mejor de todos y me gustó, pero a partir del tercero se vuelve repetitivo y predecible. Tenía entendido que entre los jóvenes hacia furor, quizás fuera por eso, porque está más orientado a un público juvenil. Aunque lo que más leía últimamente era filosofía. Resultaba bastante gratificante, y ayudaba a ver las cosas con más perspectiva. Y, desde mi punto de vista, me daba argumentos para esgrimir en el caso de que me sobrevinieran preguntas retóricas. ¿Qué somos? ¿A dónde vamos? Esas eran algunas de las cuestiones que a veces me abordaban. Dicen que la vida proviene del mar… y yo siempre estoy en el mar, por lo que quizás la respuesta tarde menos en llegarme. Aunque supongo que antes tendría que comprender al mar, y éste no suele ser muy receptivo, que digamos. O quizás tan solo lo estoy pensando demasiado.

Entre la lectura, la música y el murmullo de las olas chocando contra La Roca siempre consigo abstraerme de la realidad, lo que hace que el tiempo pase más rápido. La luz del sol poco a poco se va moviendo, envolviendo en sombras el salón y recordándome que se acercaba el momento. Cuando eso ocurría pausaba mi lectura y subía hasta lo alto del faro, aunque antes tenía que preparar un par de cosas. Concretamente el aceite y unas cuantas gasas. Una vez que lo tengo todo, subo hasta lo alto del faro y observo mi alrededor.

El color anaranjado del atardecer se reflejaba en un mar algo bravo y nervioso; altas y picudas olas coronadas por remolinos de espuma se echaban hacia delante con un ruido envolvente, chocando contra las rocas y el faro, al tiempo que un insistente viento me revolvía los pelos de la crin. De todo el día, ese era mi momento preferido. Solía esperar un poco antes de encender el faro, dejándome llevar por el momento y contemplando una vez más el paisaje que tan bien me conocía ya. Al poco rato distinguí la figura de una goleta acercándose desde el norte. Normalmente no solía hacer muchos avistamientos, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre repetía el mismo procedimiento. Lo primero de todo y más importante era identificar la embarcación, y mi catalejo me ayudó a hacerlo; esa goleta en concreto era el HHS Armonía, y navegaba a toda velocidad gracias al viento favorable que había. Una vez identificado, pasé a saludarlo mediante una serie de señales lumínicas usando un reflector aparte del de la lámpara. El gesto de saludar en el mar se usaba mucho, comúnmente se hacía entre dos barcos que se encuentran navegando, ya que ninguno de los dos tendría la absoluta certeza de volver a verse. Además, en el caso de que alguno de los dos barcos no fuera visto de nuevo, el otro podría dar constancia de su saludo para evidenciar que podría seguir navegando. En mi caso lo hacía por simple educación, y además podía advertirles del riesgo de la zona, por lo que lo hice igualmente; usando mi magia y dirigiéndola hacia el reflector, emití dos destellos largos y uno corto, seguido de uno rápido y otro más largo. Después esperé un poco y, al cabo de unos pocos minutos, me respondieron el saludo desde el barco, el cual viró a estribor unos pocos grados y continuó con su camino. Por mi parte sonreí, satisfecho por el trabajo bien hecho.

El galeón tardó unos cuantos minutos más en alejarse hasta que finalmente se perdió en la distancia. Para entonces el sol ya se había puesto del todo y su brillo comenzaba a apagarse, razón de más para encender ya el faro.

El proceso de encendido no era muy difícil, tan solo era necesario unos cuantos litros de aceite y varios algodones empapados en brea; en la cápsula la lámpara se encontraba montada sobre una plataforma giratoria, y consistía en un tubo de metal rodeado por una serie de lentes de cristal, concretamente seis. En lo alto del tubo se encendía la luz colocando los algodones empapados en brea que había que encender, pero antes se debía de llenar la cápsula de aceite para que la luz permaneciera encendida durante toda la noche. El tubo se encontraba conectado a una cápsula bajo la plataforma rodante, se podía llenar si se levantaba una tapa que había al lado de la parte superior del tubo. Con unos cinco o seis litros de aceite era suficiente, el faro consumía bastante más de lo que parecía a simple vista, y para la siguiente noche casi siempre sobraba un poco de aceite. Una vez que estuvo llena, aseguré los algodones antes de prenderlos con mi magia; una chispa centelleó entonces ante mí, hubo una ligera llamarada y la lámpara se encendió. A primera vista uno podía preguntarse perfectamente que cómo era posible que una simple llama pudiera llegar a alumbrar con la suficiente potencia como para que otros barcos pudieran verla. La respuesta era mucho más sencilla incluso. Las lentes que rodeaban la lámpara eran las que se encargaban de reflejar su luz de tal forma que ésta pudiera llegar a verse desde la suficiente distancia; y no sólo eso, sino que también cambiaban el color de la luz, pudiéndose ver de un color blanco intenso y brillante. Una vez que la lámpara estuvo encendida y las lentes posicionadas para que se viera aún mejor, llegó la última parte de mi trabajo: poner en marcha la plataforma giratoria. Para ello usaba una pila mágica que cargaba yo mismo usando mi magia; se inventaron hace relativamente poco tiempo, los últimos avances en ingeniería mágica habían permitido concentrar en un solo lugar la suficiente magia como para que ésta pudiera mover dispositivos mecánicos como el que hacia girar a esa plataforma. Era del tamaño de un taco de madera y tenía capacidad para que durara durante toda la noche; lo único que tenía que hacer para cargarla es sostenerla con mi magia y agitarla con todas mis fuerzas. Debido a esto la gran mayoría de fareros eran unicornios, ya que eran los más idóneos para este tipo de trabajo. Antiguamente se usaban palancas que luego encantaban mediante un hechizo de movimiento continuo que duraba toda la noche, aunque era bastante engorroso, y el hechizo a veces podía llegar a fallar. Una vez que la pila estuvo cargada la puse en su sitio, poniendo en marcha la plataforma inmediatamente. La lámpara comenzó a girar, emitiendo un largo haz de luz hacia el mar gracias a las lentes.

Una vez que terminé con todo salí de la cápsula de cristal que encerraba la lámpara y me aseguré de cerrarla bien para evitar que una ola la apagara. Tras eso, observé el haz de luz. El faro de La Roca tenía asignada una señal lumínica específica, como todos los demás faros, y esta consistía en dos destellos rápidos, seguido de uno largo y luego por uno corto. Estos destellos eran producidos por las propias lentes, las cuales eran vitales para el correcto funcionamiento del faro. En cuanto confirmé la señal, como todas las noches, pude retirarme y volví a meterme en el interior.

Usando mi magia y varias velas, encendí las luces tanto de la cocina como del salón y dejé una lámpara de aceite más pequeña encendida por si tenía que moverme por el resto del faro. Aún era algo pronto, pero opté por empezar a preparar la cena, prefiriendo hacer esta vez algo más elaborado; no fue fácil decidirme, pero al final elegí hacerme un asado de verduras, queso y hojaldre, parecido a una empanada pero sin cubrirlo por encima, idea de Lone Care, segundo farero de La Roca. Se requería al menos una hora entre prepararlo y hacerlo al horno lentamente, lo que garantizaba un sabor único. Y en ese momento tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y nada que perder, por lo que me dispuse a prepararlo todo. De fondo, puse en el gramófono un disco con un poco de música clásica que resonó por todo el faro, animando un poco más la estancia. Mientras se iba preparando todo en el horno, aproveché y anoté el avistamiento anterior en el cuaderno de bitácora, además de repasar el inventario de esa misma mañana una vez más; tenía aceite para toda la semana hasta la próxima vez que repusiera, pero ya lo haría mi compañero que me relevaba el lunes.

La espera mereció la pena ya que un agradable olorcillo comenzó a subir por las escaleras, lo que me avisó también; bajé a la cocina para controlar un poco el horno, avivando el fuego con el fuelle un poco más. Cinco minutos después la cena estuvo lista y me la comí en la cocina en compañía de un buen libro. Estaba tan deliciosa como yo bien me esperaba y fue todo un placer el comerla.

El resto de la noche la pasé en compañía de más libros y una suave melodía que me ayudaba a concentrarme un poco más en mi lectura; al contrario de otros tantos ponis que necesitaban silencio para seguir la trama de un libro, a mí no me importaba leer acompañado de otro sonido, ya sea la música del gramófono o la propia música del mar que todos los días parecía tocar para mí. Éste continuó revuelto durante toda la noche, las olas chocaban contra La Roca llegando a empapar toda la parte inferior de la base del faro, el cual apenas notaba el embate del mar. Tanto él y como yo habíamos visto situaciones peores, y esas olas no tenían ni punto de comparación con otras que sí que llegaban a hacer temblequear la estructura entera. Fue una noche tranquila y placentera, llena de olas, música y literatura.

Pero en cuanto dieron las doce no pude más y decidí meterme en la cama. Apagué las luces tanto de la cocina como del salón, paré el gramófono y me subí a mi habitación, donde la camita me esperaba. Antes de meterme en ella comprobé que la lámpara seguía encendida, por si las moscas, y en cuanto vi el haz de luz girando en la noche a través de una de las ventanas me quedé un poco más tranquilo.

Debido a la siesta de esa tarde me costó un poco más dormirme; pero al cabo de un buen rato escuchando el ruido de las olas de fondo como si fuera una nana que el mar me cantara, me fui sumiendo poco a poco en los sueños hasta caer dormido.

* * *

><p>Aquí está un nuevo capítulo de La Roca, que por cierto me está gustando cómo me está quedando; puede que parezca un escenario muy limitado y no haya mucho que explotar, pero en realidad veo mucho tirón por parte del prota. Además, habrá un par de capítulos en los que abandonará La Roca por relevo y los pasará con su familia, en esos podré trabajar el fondo un poco más y darle algo más de variación a la trama. Los detalles técnicos como el libro de recetas o la forma de pasarse los suministros entre el barco y el faro son reales, así como la forma de encender el faro. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

**En compañía**

A la mañana siguiente el día amaneció con nubes muy compactas decorando el cielo y fuertes vientos que dejaron el mar un tanto picado; las olas saltaban sobre la base del faro e inundaban constantemente la pequeña zona de la barandilla, haciendo imposible salir.

Lo primero que hice nada más levantarme fue asegurar la puerta para que el agua no se colase dentro; la había cerrado ayer, pero a previsor no me ganaba nadie. Y si algo sabía después de todos los años trabajando como farero, era que el mar no se andaba con chiquitas.

El desayuno se sucedió tranquilamente mientras iba reordenando la biblioteca con los últimos libros que me habían llegado; desde que se instaló el primer farero la colección no había hecho más que crecer y crecer poco a poco hasta alcanzar la actual cifra de cincuenta ejemplares, todos ellos de diversos temas e índole. Poesía, romanticismo, realismo, filosofía, novelas negras, novelas de folletín… había de todo, cada farero había ido aportando un poco, y yo no iba a ser menos; con esos nuevos libros, sumaba cincuenta y cinco a la cifra total. Las baldas estaban a rebosar, pero aun había espacio para unos cuantos más.

Una vez que terminé de desayunar lo primero que hice fue dedicar unos cuantos minutos al mantenimiento del faro; no era gran cosa puesto que no había mucho que mantener salvo el poner a punto la lámpara para esa misma noche. Simplemente había que subir de nuevo para limpiar la punta del tubo de metal de restos de algodón quemado ya usado, para así tenerlo a punto esa noche. No era nada que no se pudiera hacer en menos de cinco minutos, aunque en lo alto del faro el viento soplaba con fuerza, azotándome la crin y pudiendo ver con más claridad el estado de la mar. Las rachas de viento peinaban las escarpadas y blancas crestas de las olas que arremetían constantemente contra La Roca, cubriendo toda su base y envolviéndola en espuma. No era nada que hubiera visto ya, pero normalmente una situación así asombraba a más de uno cuando la contaba; todos me remarcaban el valor que le echaba a trabajar en un lugar así, pero ya estaba del todo acostumbrado.

Ser farero era algo que estaba arraigado en mi familia por parte de padre; la tradición la comenzó mi tatarabuelo cuidando del faro de Punta de Horseshoe Bay, y sí, mi familia es oriunda de Baltimare. Ese faro fue uno de los primeros en construirse en toda Ecuestria, y mi tatarabuelo tuvo la endiablada suerte de quedarse en uno de los faros paraíso de la costa este del reino. Estuvo gran parte de su vida cuidando de este en concreto, y como normalmente dicen que la sangre siempre tira, mi abuelo le siguió los pasos, aunque esta vez el viejo estuvo trotando por toda la costa este; primero estuvo en el faro de la ensenada de Fillydelphia, el cual está situado en una isla cerca de la costa, y el cual señala el punto exacto de entrada hacia el puerto de la ciudad a través de la estrecha ensenada. Estuvo unos cuatro años sirviendo en este hasta que le trasladaron al faro de Manehattan, también conocido como la estatua de la Amistad, la cual estuvo funcionando un tiempo como faro. Pero luego estuvo cuidando del faro oficial, el cual estaba situado en una punta cercana al puente de Manehatan, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Le recogió el testigo mi padre, el cual se trasladó esta vez a la costa oeste del reino, empezando cuidando del faro de Palomino en la punta de la península que sobresalía cerca del desierto de San Palomino. Aunque era un faro continental la vida era un tanto durilla, ya que estaba bastante alejado de la ciudad más cercana, Las Pegasus, y además le cercaba un desierto. Estuvo allí sólo un par de años y luego le trasladaron a otro faro un poco más al norte de Las Pegasus, en la punta de una pequeña bahía cerca del valle que precedía a las faldas de Smokey Mountain. En esa zona la costa tenía unos fondos muy arenosos y no cubría mucho, lo cual era arriesgado para la navegación pasar por allí, por lo que ese faro era importante. Era un faro continental, por lo que tampoco era duro trabajar allí, la distancia era el único inconveniente, aunque fue ese mismo detalle lo que le permitió conocer a mi madre, la cual trabajaba como proveedora para el gremio de fareros de Ecuestria; todas las semanas se acercaba hasta el faro para abastecerle de provisiones y otros materiales, y aunque no tenía por qué, ella siempre se quedaba más tiempo para hacer compañía a mi padre, del cual se enamoró irremediablemente. Estuvieron construyendo su relación a través de esas constantes visitas y para cuando le trasladaron a su siguiente destino, Vanhoover, ellos ya habían formalizado su relación con intenciones de boda. Mi padre se terminó de asentar en esa ciudad, en la que estuvo cuidando de su faro durante el resto de su vida hasta que se jubiló; entre medias me tuvieron a mí y, por supuesto, seguí los pasos de mi padre hasta acabar en La Roca.

Así a bote pronto puede parecer que estaba destinado a hacer esto, y a estas alturas hasta yo lo sabía; siempre había admirado a mi padre por hacer lo que hacía, por tener un trabajo tan duro y sacrificado, y yo de pequeño quería ser como él. Ser igual de valiente y entregado, tanto a mi trabajo como a mi familia.

-Me alegro de haber seguido tus pasos, papá-pensé en voz baja.

Aunque fue una mañana tranquila aun a pesar del mal tiempo, eché en falta que la pegaso del correo no pudiera pasarse, ya que me hubiera gustado entregarla las contestaciones de las cartas de mi mujer y mi hija; de hecho la conocía bien puesto que la solía ver casi todas las semanas, aunque teniendo en cuenta cómo había amanecido el día era normal que no pudiera acercarse.

Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta se acercó la hora de comer y bajé a la cocina para prepararme algo rápido; durante los días de mar revuelto como ese las olas solían llegar a salpicar la ventana de la cocina, y a veces incluso se echaban sobre la misma con bastante fuerza. Debido a esto, esa ventana en concreto estaba mucho más reforzada que el resto para evitar que el mar se colara por ahí. El libro de recetas me ayudó un poco a decidir qué comer esa vez, unas verduras asadas consiguieron abrirme el apetito.

* * *

><p>Para esa tarde el tiempo empeoró, el viento aulló con algo más de fuerza, incrementando un poco más el tamaño de las olas, las cuales chocaban con más fuerza contra La Roca; por mi parte preferí no pensar en ello y estuve leyendo un poco con algo de música clásica de fondo, la cual simulaba el estruendo de las olas. Sin embargo, no consiguió simular una voz que parecía llamarme desde afuera. Por un momento pensé que era el viento, o que mi cabeza me estaba engañando, pero después de agudizar bien el oído pude oírlo con claridad tratando de elevarse por encima de las olas y el viento.<p>

-¡Light! ¡Ábreme, Light!

Me levanté de mi sillón y me asomé por la ventana para ver el exterior; fue entonces cuando la vi, una pegaso que me era familiar luchaba contra las fuertes rachas de viento y se mantenía en el aire por puro instinto.

-¿¡Windy Mail?! ¿¡Pero que está haciendo aquí esta loca?!-mascullé por lo bajo.

Miré hacia abajo, las olas seguían arremetiendo con fuerza contra la base del faro e inundando toda la zona de la barandilla, lo que hacía del todo imposible abrir la puerta; Windy trataba por todos los medios de mantenerse estable mientras luchaba contra la fuerza del viento, pero estaba claro que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más en ese plan, por lo que pensé rápido y me dirigí hacia arriba. Nada más llegar a la parte alta pude comprobar por mí mismo lo fuerte que soplaba el viento, despeinándome la crin y azotándome el pelaje con una fuerza tremenda.

-¡Windy! ¡Aquí, aquí!-la llamé agitando un casco.

La pegaso se percató de mi presencia junto a la cápsula de la lámpara y aleteó sus alas para dirigirse hacia donde yo me encontraba; pero el viento la ganó el pulso, consiguiendo desestabilizarla y haciéndola caer en barrena hacia mí.

-¡Te tengo, te tengo!-exclamé por mi parte, acercándome a la barandilla.

La pegaso acabó aterrizando forzosamente sobre mí y los dos caímos al suelo en el proceso, llevándose Windy la peor parte al golpearse un ala.

-¡Agh, mi ala!

-¡¿Pero se puede saber qué haces aquí, pedazo de loca!? ¡Te podrías haber matado! ¡¿Para qué te acercas estando el tiempo así?!-la espeté, reincorporándome.

-¡No podía dejarte desatendido!-exclamó ella.

-¡Pero si serás burra! ¿¡Y eso que más da?!

La pegaso quiso contestarme, pero un intenso dolor la sobrevino y apenas pudo decirme nada; por mi parte la ayudé a levantarse y nos metimos dentro del faro para resguardarnos de las fuertes rachas de viento.

Una vez dentro la llevé hasta el salón y la recosté en el sillón, tenía el ala derecha ligeramente dislocada y aunque no se quejaba ni nada, se le podía leer una mueca de dolor en su cara.

-No hace falta que te hagas la dura ¿sabes?

-No me hago la dura… simplemente no soy ninguna potrilla-murmuró ella, con un deje de dolor.

Por mi parte esbocé una graciosa sonrisa antes de volver a hablar.

-Tengo un kit médico abajo, ahora vuelvo.

En la despensa guardaba el kit, aparte de todas mis provisiones, ya que era el lugar ideal para la conservación de algunos de los medicamentos que en él tenía; volví al salón sosteniendo el kit con mi magia y me acerqué a ella para tratarla el ala.

-Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que entro aquí… el sitio es acogedor-observó Windy.

-Sí, los faros tienen un encanto oculto a los ojos de los ponis comunes…

-Ah ¿ahora no soy un poni común?

-Sabes que no lo decía en ese sentido…

-Claro, solo quería molestarte.

Ambos nos reímos tontamente mientras que yo iba sacando los útiles necesarios para colocarla el ala en su sitio, tenía una no muy larga y resistente rama que me podía servir de apoyo para enderezarla el ala y como férula para después.

-Vale, no parece nada grave, aunque esto te va a doler un poco…

-Lo sé, tan solo hazlo, no soy de porcelana.

Coloqué la rama horizontalmente encima del ala, así ambas cosas con mi magia y me preparé para tirar, aunque antes saqué un pequeño saquito lleno de arena y se lo tendí a Windy para que lo mordiera.

-No necesito eso…-murmuró ella.

-Vamos, cógelo, no me seas cabezona…

-No me hace falta…

-Windy…

-Ya te he dicho que no…

Pero antes de que me dijera nada más se lo puse en la boca de golpe y, acto seguido, tiré; el ala crujió, al tiempo que la pegaso gimió con dolor y mordía con todas sus fuerzas el saquito.

-¿Lo ves? No ha sido tan complicado…

Windy me miró con desdén y lágrimas en los ojos, parecía querer decirme algo, pero el dolor y el saquito en la boca la impedían decir nada. Con cuidado y mucha calma dejé reposar el ala sobre un cojín mientras iba preparando un ungüento con agua, sal y hierbas medicinales especiales para tratar el dolor y la posterior inflamación. Durante todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, tan solo se oía el mar tronando afuera y el tic tac del reloj en la pared, al lado de las baldas de la estantería. Una vez que terminé de aplicar el ungüento en el ala se la recogí con delicadeza, dejando la férula para que sirviera de apoyo y vendándola después.

Una vez que terminé con el tratamiento, Windy escupió el saquito y luego me espetó.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Te dije que no quería el saquito!

-Y yo te dije que no fueras tan cabezona… además ¿esas son formas de tratar a quien te ha ayudado?

Ante eso, la pegaso se quedó callada, dándose cuenta de que llevaba razón y llegando a enrojecer ligeramente; en un momento de calma como ese pude observarla un poco mejor. Ya la conocía de antes, era una pegaso de pelaje color crema, crin y cola color castaño y con unos ojos de color rojizo. Su marca de belleza consistía en un sobre cerrado con alas en sus costados.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón… lo siento, no quería ser tan ruda contigo, es solo que…

Windy quiso seguir, pero parecía que no sabía cómo decir lo que quería decir; yo tan solo esbocé una amable sonrisa y murmuré.

-No pasa nada, sé que siempre eres igual de cabezona…

-Je, a veces no lo suficiente…-argumentó ella, sonriéndome de igual manera.

Ambos nos reímos con complicidad, haciéndonos a la situación.

-Y cuéntame ¿Qué loca y estúpida idea te hizo venir aquí sin considerar el mal tiempo?-inquirí justo después, particularmente curioso.

-Oh, nada en especial, simplemente estaba haciendo mi trabajo… después de todo, no quería dejarte incomunicado así sin más…

-Windy, he estado más veces incomunicado y no me he muerto ni nada parecido… puedo sobrevivir, no tienes por qué arriesgar tu vida solo por eso.

-Ya, pero aun así… nos conocemos desde que empezaste a trabajar aquí, y pensé que seguramente tendrías correo que mandar…

-El correo siempre puede esperar, Windy…

Ante eso la pegaso no dijo nada más y hubo un breve momento de silencio entre los dos, siendo roto por mí al poco rato.

-Bueno, me temo que esa ala no estará bien hasta mañana, por lo que tendrás que quedarte aquí esta noche.

-Sí, qué remedio… al menos así te hago compañía, siempre me has parecido un poni muy solitario.

-Quizás porque tengo un trabajo muy solitario.

-¿Y no te afecta? Quiero decir, a mí me acabaría pasando factura, yo no soy muy de estar sola tanto tiempo…-comentó ella.

-Bueno, siempre me he dedicado a esto, por lo que me he acabado acostumbrando. Además, si sabes manejar tu soledad, no se convierte en algo malo, sino todo lo contrario. La mayoría de los ponis conciben la soledad como si fuera una cosa negativa, pero en realidad eso no tiene por qué ser así. De hecho, cuando se está solo, es el mejor momento posible para intentar conocerse a uno mismo. Si alguna vez has querido hallar tu yo interior o encontrar una forma de desconectar del mundo, esta es la mejor opción.

-Vaya, la verdad es que nunca me lo había planteado así, aunque para mí sería muy complicado, eso desde luego… ¿y no has pensado en tener alguna mascota que te haga compañía? Un gato, por ejemplo…

-No, sería muy cruel tener a un animal aquí, sobre todo a un gato; estos destacan por ser muy independientes, tienden a manejarse mejor en espacios más amplios, aquí en el faro tendrían un espacio muy limitado, y tampoco podrían salir afuera ya que el mar no les dejaría. Se estresarían mucho y caerían enfermos. La Roca no es un lugar para un animal, la verdad.

-Ya veo…

Casi sin darme cuenta, la tarde pasó en un suspiro hablando con ella de todo un poco; Windy aprovechó para ponerme al día con los acontecimientos más recientes de la ciudad, además de otros detalles de menos importancia. Lo cierto es que su presencia supuso un nuevo y distinto enfoque a las tardes, ya que nunca había tenido compañía hasta entonces; puede que sus acciones fueran un tanto arriesgadas e imprudentes, pero ahora su presencia suponía algo nuevo que rompía con la rutina del trabajo y el día a día en el faro.

La estuve enseñando toda la colección de libros que tenía, además de todas mis poesías y escritos; el libro de recetas de la cocina la llamó poderosamente la atención y estuvo dispuesta a ayudarme para hacer la cena esa noche, de hecho la dejé a ella elegir. La costó un poco decidirse, pero finalmente optó por una empanada de avena, heno, tomate, especias y pétalos de margarita, idea original de Long Sign, cuarto farero de La Roca. También dimos un buen uso a la baraja que Billy Willy me llegó a mandar y echamos varias partidas al póker.

En cuanto el sol se puso y el salón se quedó en penumbra, paré la partida repentinamente.

-Ah, es la hora-murmuré por mi parte.

-¿Para qué?-inquirió ella, curiosa.

-Para encender la lámpara… ¿quieres acompañarme?-la sugerí.

-Oh, sí, siempre he tenido curiosidad por ver cómo es…

Dejamos las cartas en la mesa, bajé un momento a por el aceite y el algodón, y subimos hasta la terraza; el viento seguía soplando con fuerza y las olas continuaban chocando contra La Roca. La luz anaranjada del sol se proyectaba sobre la revuelta superficie del mar, confiriéndole un extraño color pardo e iluminando débilmente la figura del faro.

-Vaya, que vistas más bonitas…-comentó ella, observando el paisaje.

-Sí, la verdad es que los atardeceres en alta mar son particularmente fotogénicos…

Nos metimos en la cápsula e hice lo habitual para encender la lámpara, siendo observado atentamente por Windy; moví las lentes dispuestas alrededor del tubo para poder acceder hasta él y lo encendí tras llenar el depósito de aceite. Luego volví a reajustar las lentes adecuadamente.

-¿Qué son esos paneles de cristal?-inquirió en ese momento Windy.

-Son las lentes, antes se usaban unas completamente planas, pero estas son muy distintas ¿ves que cada una tiene una serie de pequeñas y cortas láminas de vidrio dispuestas en forma de anillos circulares y con grados de inclinación diferente?

-Sí…

-Sirven para crear la señal lumínica correspondiente cuando la plataforma está girando, están además tratadas para que la luz se vea más blanca de lo normal y brille con más fuerza, además de crear los destellos apropiados para cada faro, ya que cada uno tiene su propia señal lumínica establecida. Estas lentes se llaman lentes de Trotsnel, fueron creadas por un famoso físico de nombre homónimo.

-Oh, qué interesante…

-Bueno, no es lo más interesante del mundo, pero con estas lentes la luz de la lámpara se ve más lejos. Nos han facilitado bastante la vida, la verdad…

Tras las pertinentes explicaciones puse en marcha la plataforma cargando la pila mágica y salimos afuera para comprobar la señal.

-¿Cuál es la señal de este faro?-quiso saber Windy.

-Dos destellos rápidos, seguidos de uno largo y luego por uno corto.

A la primera vuelta pudimos los dos comprobar el efecto de las lentes, brillando de la misma forma que yo dije.

-¡Vaya, funciona!

-Sí, es bastante efectivo… esto ya está, vamos dentro.

En cuanto nos metimos en el faro la noche se echó enseguida sobre Ecuestria y Windy sugirió que empezáramos a hacer ya la cena, ya que nos llevaría un buen rato; eran las nueve y media, por lo que acepté con sumo agrado y estuvimos haciendo la cena juntos. Como era una empanada teníamos que preparar la masa de hojaldre e ir calentando el horno, además de ir mezclando todos los demás ingredientes; Windy se encargó de la masa mientras que yo iba mezclando la avena, el heno, el tomate, las especias y los pétalos de margarita, al tiempo que iba vigilando el horno de cuando en cuando con el fuelle y comprobando la temperatura. La pegaso demostró una buena habilidad de cocina, explicándome que todo lo que sabía hacer era gracias a su madre, la cual la enseñó desde muy pequeña.

Una vez que la masa estuvo lista, la rellené con la mezcla y Windy la tapó con otra capa de masa, estando lista para meter en el horno.

-Bueno, pues ya está… eran treinta minutos ¿no?-recordó ella.

-Sí…

-Vale, pues si quieres me quedo yo y vigilo el horno…

-No, no hace falta, observa…

Hice brillar mi cuerno y un aura de color opaco envolvió al fuelle, el cual comenzó a soplar él solo unas cuantas veces y luego se paró.

-Hechizo de movimiento continuo, soplará cada cinco minutos hasta la hora-revelé yo justo después.

-Vaya, qué útil…

Mientras que la cena se hacía estuvimos esperando retomando nuestro juego de póker que dejamos inconcluso; aunque estaba versado en el arte del juego de cartas, Windy resultó ser mejor jugadora que yo, ganándome varias veces.

-Huy, qué poco entrenado te veo…

-Eso es porque no acostumbro a jugar en compañía, el solitario es el único juego al que puedo jugar cuando estoy solo…

Ante eso Windy esbozó una mustia mirada, cosa de lo que reparé.

-Hey ¿y esa cara?

Windy abrió la boca para hablar, pero por un momento no pareció decir nada; justo después un olorcillo a pan cocido subió por las escaleras y ella reaccionó.

-Ah, ese es el horno, iré a ver…

Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, la pegaso se levantó y encaró las escaleras, bajándolas rápidamente; por mi parte me quedé en el sitio, mirando ceñudo el hueco de las escaleras. Windy era una buena poni, bastante alegre y optimista, aunque a veces tendía a hacerse la dura; pero por un brevísimo segundo me pareció ver a una poni completamente distinta, como si de repente me hubiese mostrado una faceta de ella que desconocía.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina, donde ella se encontraba vigilando la empanada mirando por el cristal del horno; la pegaso se percató de mi presencia y murmuró.

-Parece que no le queda mucho…

La miré por un momento y decidí hablar.

-Windy ¿está todo bien?

-Ah, sí, claro que sí…

-¿Segura?

-Sí, por supuesto ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

-No pareces muy convencida…

-Estoy bien, Light…

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, lo único que se oyó entonces fue el crepitar de las brasas del horno y el oleaje afuera, chocando contra La Roca. El fuelle volvió a soplar un poco más y Windy apartó la mirada, visiblemente azorada.

-¿No te apena?-inquirió entonces ella de forma repentina.

-¿El qué?

-El estar aquí, tú solo, en medio de la nada… si nadie con quien hablar… es un poco triste ¿no?

-Bueno, ya hablamos de eso… pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, es simple rutina, mi trabajo, lidio con ello y punto. Además, el saber que en tierra mi mujer y mi hija me esperan me da fuerzas también, por lo que no estoy realmente solo.

Windy levantó entonces la vista, mirándome con cierto gesto que no supe identificar del todo.

-Ya veo… es bueno saber que tienes a alguien que piensa en ti.

-Sí, desde luego.

En ese momento el aura que envolvía al fuelle se desvaneció, bastando con eso para que la pegaso cambiase de tema.

-Oh, parece que esto ya está…

Abrí el horno y lo confirmé, estando la empanada lista para comer; la cena transcurrió en un incómodo silencio del que Windy parecía no querer salir, ya que no me dijo absolutamente nada salvo algún que otro comentario acerca de lo bien que había salido la empanada. Yo me encontraba ciertamente extrañado, durante toda la tarde había estado hablando tranquilamente con ella, y ahora todo parecía haberse enrarecido en cuestión de minutos. Estaba claro que algo la pasaba, pero preferí no presionarla, al menos por ahora.

Una vez que terminamos de cenar subimos arriba y estuvimos leyendo un poco a la luz de los candiles que antes encendí. No hablamos en ningún momento, cada uno estuvo enfrascado en su libro y así fue durante unos cuantos minutos pero que me parecieron horas. En un momento dado ella cerró su libro y comentó con voz queda.

-Estoy cansada, me gustaría irme ya a dormir…

-Ah, sí, sobre eso, arriba solo tengo una cama.

-Es igual, dormiré en el sofá.

-¿Estás segura? Puedo quedarme esta noche en el sofá si quieres.

-No, no quiero ser un estorbo…

-No eres ningún estorbo.

Aun así la pegaso no dijo nada más, acomodándose en el sofá; por mi parte marqué el libro y me levanté para coger una manta en el armario de arriba y dársela.

-Toma, las noches en alta mar suelen ser frías.

-Gracias-murmuró ella, cogiéndola entre sus cascos.

-Buenas noches-la dije educadamente.

-Buenas noches…

Apagué los candiles antes de subir, quedándose el salón en una densa penumbra; Windy se arrebujó en el sofá con la manta y no se volvió a mover. Por mi parte subí a mi habitación con el último candil encendido, comprobé que la lámpara seguía encendida y me metí en la cama. Traté de dormirme, pero no pude, no tenía sueño en realidad; normalmente me solía quedar leyendo hasta que el cansancio me vencía para así dormirme antes. Pero esta vez, todo era distinto. La rutina había cambiado de repente y Windy había aparecido, acompañándome esa noche. Y a eso le sumaba, además, lo rara que había estado desde que la mencioné que jugaba al solitario. Ya era extraño de por sí, y resultaba francamente contradictorio por su parte. Por la tarde ella misma me dijo que no soportaría estar mucho tiempo sola. ¿Y ahora de repente se comporta de esa forma? No tenía sentido, lo mirase como lo mirase.

Aun así traté de no pensar en nada más y quise dormir, pero me fue imposible; di varias vueltas en la cama varias veces, buscando una postura cómoda, pero no hubo manera. Por un instante rumié en bajar un momento a por el libro y seguir leyendo para ver si así me entraba el sueño, pero al poco rato de pensarlo oí unos pasos subiendo las escaleras; me quedé muy quieto, haciéndome el dormido, y al segundo siguiente vi a la silueta de Windy pasando al lado de mi cama y dirigiéndose hacia arriba. Llegó a la penúltima planta y oí la puerta que daba acceso a la barandilla superior abrirse; por alguna extraña razón temí por ella y me levanté, siguiendo su estela.

La noche era bastante cerrada, una luna cuarto menguante decoraba el cielo bajo un gran manto de estrellas; el viento soplaba con más suavidad y la marea estaba un poco más calmada. Vi a Windy apoyada en la barandilla en cuanto el haz de luz de la lámpara pasó a su lado; tenía una expresión de infinita tristeza en su rostro, y miraba al mar como si fuera a encontrar en él lo que más anhelaba. Me acerqué a ella hasta ponerme a su lado, apenas se inmutó.

-¿No puedes dormir acaso? Porque yo tampoco…

La pegaso no dijo nada, tan solo siguió mirando al mar lánguidamente; pero al poco rato, llegó a hablar.

-A veces… siento como si estuviera fuera de lugar. Como si no perteneciera a ningún lado…

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues porque… porque…

Sin embargo, la pegaso apenas pudo articular ninguna palabra más; en cambio se giró, me miró por un momento, y en un visto y no visto me cogió de las mejillas y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Justo después el tiempo volvió a correr con normalidad y todo adquirió un poco más de sentido. En cuanto la lámpara dio otra vuelta y nos iluminó con su haz, ella se apartó de mí con los ojos llorosos; por mi parte la miré con cara de póker y murmuré.

-Windy… soy un poni casado.

-Lo sé… lo siento, no debería haberlo hecho, yo… me vuelvo abajo…

Antes de que la poni pudiera moverse, la corté el paso alzando una pata.

-No, espera.

-Light, por favor…

-No, Windy… me halaga que te hayas fijado en mí, pero sabes que no es posible.

-No me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es…-musitó ella.

-No tiene por qué acabar así…

-Para mí sí…

-¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué, Windy, por qué? Explícamelo…

Ante eso la pegaso dejó escapar una mueca de tristeza y las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos antes de sollozar.

-¡Pues porque sí! ¡Porque siempre he estado sola! ¡Porque te mentí durante todo este tiempo, no quiero estar sola, me aterroriza quedarme sola! ¡Y entonces te conocí a ti y sentí que quizás podrías entenderme, por estar aquí trabajando tú solo, pero estabas casado, y yo me sentía peor que nunca, y… y…!

Finalmente no pudo más y Windy se echó a llorar sobre mí; por mi parte la envolví entre mis patas para tratar de reconfortarla todo lo posible, pero para ella fue aún más doloroso. Sus llantos resonaron por toda esa zona del mar, fundiéndose con el oleaje. Estuve esperando en esa pose a que se calmase, tardó un buen rato en hacerlo, pero poco a poco sus sollozos fueron amainando hasta que lo consiguió; la pegaso me miró de soslayo, ligeramente ruborizada, hablándome de seguido.

-Lo siento por ponerte en este papelón… creerás que soy una tonta…

-No, para nada… no tiene nada de malo enamorarse de alguien.

Windy agachó las orejas con gesto avergonzado.

-¿Desde cuándo?-quise saber.

-Desde que te conocí. Siempre te había visto como un poni solitario, y por un instante pensé que podrías entender cómo me siento, pero tenía miedo de abrirme a ti, principalmente por lo que pudieras pensar de mí, por lo que opté por ocultarte mi verdadero ser. Yo siempre he estado sola, Light. Mi madre murió cuando sólo tenía seis años y mi padre me abandonó poco tiempo después, por lo que crecí en un orfanato, siendo una don nadie y perdiendo mi identidad. Siempre pensé que nunca encontraría a nadie con el que poder empatizar, hasta que apareciste tú. Pero en cuanto supe que estabas casado, mis esperanzas murieron una vez más. Aun así seguía viniendo aquí aunque solo fuera para verte.

Su historia me dejó francamente frío, ya que no me esperaba algo así de alguien a quien yo creía alegre y dicharachera. No pude evitar sentir pena por ella, pero no era precisamente eso lo que necesitaba de mí en esos momentos, sino mi apoyo y amistad.

-Windy, entiendo cómo te sientes, nunca habría pensado que hubieras tenido una vida tan difícil. Puede que antes te sintieras sola, pero ahora no tiene por qué ser así; aunque yo no pueda devolverte lo que sientes por mí, eso no significa que no pueda ayudarte a seguir adelante. Tienes que ser fuerte, demuéstrame que puedo volver a ver a la Windy que originalmente conocí. La que siempre sonreía todos los días al verme.

Mis palabras parecieron tener efecto en ella, ya que esbozó una débil aunque sincera sonrisa.

-Sí, como esa misma…

-Oh, Light… ¿harías eso por mí de verdad?-inquirió ella, emocionada.

-Claro que sí. No estarás sola nunca más, Windy…

La pegaso parpadeó, sin poder evitar emocionarse más de la cuenta, y comentando de seguido.

-Si tuviera que argumentar que por qué me enamoré de ti, esa sería una de las razones; eres tan buen poni… tu mujer tiene mucha suerte.

-Y seguramente habrá por ahí algún semental que puede tener la misma suerte contigo…

Ella tan solo sonrió, dejándome un poco más tranquilo; justo después me abrazó de nuevo, pudiendo sentir toda su gratitud y amor por mí.

-Gracias, Light…-susurró Windy.

No dije nada, tan solo la devolví el abrazo, fundiéndonos en el momento; la noche se volvió un poco más clara y las estrellas brillaron con un poco más de fuerza. El haz de luz dio otra pasada, iluminando las crestas de las olas.

* * *

><p>Y aquí está el segundo capítulo de La Roca; he estado echando cuentas y puede que le dé carpetazo en dos o tres capítulos más, dependiendo de cuanto contenido pueda añadirle. Comentar que he corregido una cosilla, he cambiado los términos reflectores por lentes y he ajustado este detalle para que sea un poco más preciso con los detalles reales en los que se basa. Me ha gustado mucho cómo me ha quedado este capítulo, aunque lo cierto es que originalmente pensé que Light le fuera infiel a su esposa, pero luego deseché el detalle puesto que no casaba tanto con la temática de la soledad que quiero tratar en este fic. Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

**Relevo**

Tras la visita de Windy, las cosas fueron mejor; para la mañana siguiente su ala ya estaba del todo recuperada y ella pudo volver a la ciudad. El mar estaba algo más calmado que el otro día y el oleaje había amainado, por lo cual pudo irse volando sin mucha dificultad. Antes de irse se despidió de mí con mucho cariño y yo la di un dulce abrazo; la pegaso se alejó en la distancia y la observé marcharse hasta que al final desapareció de la vista.

El resto de la semana pasó algo más rápidamente hasta que al final llegó el día del relevo; siempre que me toca volver a tierra siento como algo se me revuelve en el pecho, pensando que muy pronto volvería a ver a mi mujer y a mi hija. Era una sensación agradable, y me ayudaba a calmarme incluso.

Para esa misma mañana ya tenía todo preparado, el equipaje estaba listo para llevar y yo también; aprovechando que el mar me había estado dando una tregua desde que Windy se fue, esperé afuera, en la parte inferior, apoyado en la barandilla y pensando en lo que haría una vez volviera a la ciudad. Una semana daba para mucho y quería aprovechar todos y cada uno de los días antes de volver a hacerme a la mar; dado que volvía a ver a mi mujercita, no estaba de más organizar algo especial para los dos, como una cenita romántica o pasar el día los dos solos. También tenía ganas de acompañar a mi hija a su colegio como parte del día de la Apreciación Familiar y hablar de mi trabajo a los más pequeños. Volver a ver a mis viejos amigos de la infancia y quedar con ellos para tomar unas copas recordando los viejos tiempos tampoco se veía una mala idea.

Mi cabeza bullía en esos momentos, pensando en posibilidades, pero en cuanto vi el barco acercándose hacia el faro corté mi tren de pensamientos y preparé los cabos para ayudarle a amarrar. Repetimos el mismo procedimiento de la última vez, creando un sistema de poleas mediante las cuerdas con el cual poder transportar hasta la cubierta mi equipaje y a mí mismo también. Aunque el primero en usarlo fue Patience Way, el compañero que me relevaba durante toda esa semana, un fuerte y musculoso poni de tierra oriundo de Vanhoover, como yo. En cuanto desembarcó y puso un casco en el faro estuvimos hablando brevemente.

-Hola Patience…

-¿Qué hay Keeper? ¿Qué tal la semana?

-Bien, como siempre, hubo un par de días con fuertes marejadas, pero por lo demás estuvo tranquilo… ¿Qué tal tu descanso?

-Pues divinamente, en casa con la parienta y disfrutando de mis cincuenta recién cumplidos…

-¿Ha sido tu cumpleaños? Felicidades…

-Gracias, aunque tampoco es gran cosa, que quieres que te diga, yo me sigo viendo igual que siempre… pero bueno, no te entretengo más, vuelve a tierra y pásatelo bien.

-Gracias Patience, que tengas buena semana…

Me despedí de él chocando el casco y mi equipaje fue el primero en abordar el barco, siguiéndolo al poco rato; para ello me agarré a unas cuerdas que me asían de la tripa, de forma muy parecida a una tirolina, y la fuerza de la gravedad hacía el resto, deslizándose las cuerdas hasta posarme en la cubierta del barco. En este, Wavel Tide me estaba esperando.

-Light, amigo mío, me alegro de verte…

-Igualmente Wavel, igualmente…

Antes de irnos le pasamos a Patience unos cuantos sacos más con suministros para otra semana, nos despedimos de él agitando los cascos, y el barco enfiló la proa de vuelta hacia la ciudad.

El viaje de regreso se me antojó lento y pesado, aun a pesar de que teníamos el viento a favor y una mañana de lo más despejada; a lo lejos podía ver el skyline de Vanhoover, la cual se iba agrandando conforme nos acercábamos. La emoción y las ganas de volver a mi familia se iban intensificando poco a poco, y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, estábamos entrando en el puerto de la ciudad; los edificios de no más de tres o cuatro pisos albergaban el ajetreo diario y constante de la ciudad, mientras que la actividad en el puerto siempre era un poco más tranquila. Un barco pesquero pasó a nuestro lado cuando entrabamos en la ensenada portuaria a través del canal de acceso; el faro se encontraba situado justo en la punta del malecón que salía hacia el mar, no era tan alto como el de La Roca y era de un color más grisáceo oscuro debido a la piedra con la que estaba construido.

El barco se acercó a uno de los tantos muelles que allí había y me dejaron desembarcar el primero; con mis alforjas puestas, y llevando el resto de mi equipaje sobre la grupa, me despedí de Wavel Tide y me encaminé hacia la pasarela principal que llevaba hasta el otro lado del puerto; al fondo, dos figuras familiares me estaban esperando. Pero la más pequeña se hartó de esperar y corrió hacia donde yo estaba, dándome alcance en menos de dos minutos y echándose hacia mí.

-¡Papi, papi, has vuelto!

-Oh, Deep, mi querida niña…

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas, al tiempo que ella me cubría de besos rápidos y llenos de cariño, casi sin dejarme respirar. En ese momento, una voz familiar se acercó y murmuró.

-Tranquila, cariño, no agasajes tanto a tu padre…

-¡Pero mamá, si ha vuelto! ¿No te alegras o qué?-inquirió la potrilla, con obviedad.

Frente a eso, mi mujer tan solo sonrió ligeramente, mirándome como si fuera algo evidente.

-Pues claro que sí…

Sin tener que decirla nada siquiera, me acerqué hasta ella y la besé suavemente en los labios durante unos breves segundos que parecieron durar una eternidad. Y hubiera sido más largo si no hubiese mediado Deep.

-¡Buagh, papá, para ya, que asco!

Ante eso, mi mujer y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos tontamente, al tiempo que nos frotábamos los hocicos en un gesto lleno de amor.

Tras ese saludo los tres salimos del puerto y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra casa atravesando esa zona de la ciudad; regresar a la civilización tras tanto tiempo fuera siempre me daba una sensación agridulce. Volver a caminar por las calles y notar el bullicio de los ponis a mi alrededor me hacía sentir un poco agobiado, pero el saber que volvía a estar con mi familia me curaba esa extraña sensación que sólo los relevos me hacían sentir.

Nuestra casa no estaba muy lejos del puerto, había que andar un poco por la calle que bordea el paseo marítimo y luego girar a la izquierda en la tercera intersección hasta llegar a un conjunto de casas adosadas de no más de tres pisos de altura. El barrio era bastante tranquilo, ya que estaba apartado del centro de la ciudad, y había un parque a un par de manzanas de allí, por lo que para nosotros era perfecto.

Volver a entrar en mi casa después de una semana fuera era como volver a casa por la Fiesta del Hogar, aunque en mi caso tenía mucho más valor, sobre todo sentimental; el olor a petunia y jazmín de los ambientadores que tanto le gustaban a mi mujer inundaron mis fosas nasales y un buen montón de buenos recuerdos asaltaron mi memoria.

-Me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto, cariño…-murmuró mi mujer, mientras me ayudaba a deshacer el equipaje.

-Yo también, y seguramente haya cosas en las que me tenga que poner al día…

-Sí, unas cuantas, Deep está muy emocionada por llevarte al colegio por el día de la Apreciación Familiar…

-Ah, sí, seguramente tenga que preparar algo especial… ¿Qué suelen hacer otros padres?

-La última vez tuve que ir yo porque tú estabas fuera, yo llevé algunas de mis flautas y un pequeño tocón de madera para hacer una demostración en vivo de cómo las tallo. A los críos les encantó…

Eso me dio que pensar, y algunas ideas, por lo que opté por dejarlo así y cambié de tema.

-Por cierto, era esta semana cuando vencía el seguro ¿no?

-Sí, el viernes hay que ir a renovarlo.

-Vale… ¿Qué te parece si hoy pasamos el día fuera en familia? Para celebrar mí regreso…

-Me parece bien… espera que me arregle un poco.

En esos momentos me apetecía estar en cualquier lado con mi familia en vez de estar metido en casa; aunque pueda parecer un poco extraño por mi parte, siempre estaba dispuesto a sacrificarme un poco con tal de que disfrutaran de mi compañía al máximo durante toda esa semana antes de que me tuviera que ir de nuevo. Y como a Deep le encanta estar fuera casi a todas horas, era incluso mejor.

El día era limpio y brillante, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, y parecía mentira que hasta ahora había estado haciendo un tiempo de perros, sobre todo en alta mar; la ciudad parecía cambiar un poco en cada una de mis visitas, y era una de esas cosas las que me animaban a salir fuera. Vanhoover era una ciudad de tamaño medio, había crecido mucho desde que era un potrillo, y aunque me conocía todos y cada uno de sus rincones, siempre era bueno volver a pasear por ella, sobre todo para ver por mi cuenta todo lo que había cambiado desde mi última estancia.

Por ejemplo, cerca de nuestra calle, a pocas manzanas del parque, había una muy vieja y destartalada casa de la que siempre me acordaba, puesto que en ella estuvieron viviendo hace mucho tiempo mis padres cuando eran jóvenes; la última vez que la vi estaba hecha unos zorros y el ayuntamiento la había precintado por peligro de derrumbe. Ahora, al volver a pasar por allí, pude comprobar con un poco de tristeza que ya se había caído y solo quedaban unos pocos escombros que unos obreros se estaban encargando de retirar.

Otro cambio del que advertí enseguida fue que ya habían terminado las obras de una nueva casa cultural al otro lado del barrio, en la que ahora estaba trabajando un viejo amigo mío de la infancia que hacía un tiempo que no veía. De hecho nos reconocimos al instante cuando pasamos por allí, paseando tranquilamente, y estuvimos hablando un rato.

-¡Light Keeper, bribón, pero cuanto tiempo!

-¡High Lesson, lo mismo digo, no te había visto desde la última vez que quedamos! ¿Qué tal estás?

-Ahí voy, tío, reajustándome de nuevo, no me ha sido fácil…

-¿Y eso?

-Me despidieron de mi antiguo trabajo en la escuela superior de Tall Tale por recorte de plantilla, y luego me embargaron la casa porque resultó que estaba construida en suelo rústico, por lo que me tuve que volver aquí.

-Vaya, menudo palo…

-Ya, a mi mujer no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero hemos tenido suerte, compramos una casa no muy lejos de aquí a un módico precio que estamos pagando a plazos, mi mujer pudo encontrar trabajo de costurera y yo aquí en este centro cultural…

-Bueno, al menos habéis podido asentaros.

-Pues sí… jo, en serio, me alegro de volver a verte, tenemos que volver a quedar todos los de nuestra quinta otra vez y recordar los viejos tiempos…-sugirió entonces él.

-Justamente he estado pensando en eso cuando volvía para acá, voy a intentar contactar con algunos de los que todavía me hablo, intento organizar algo y te cuento ¿va?

-¡Por supuesto, avísame cuando tengas algo!

Tras ese fugaz reencuentro que gastó lo que quedaba de mañana, mi familia y yo buscamos un restaurante donde comer, encontrando uno no muy lejos de allí, al otro lado del parque. El ambiente era cálido y distendido y nos sirvieron muy bien, por lo que salimos de allí bastante satisfechos.

Por la tarde el parque comenzó a llenarse aún más de potrillos con ganas de jugar y Deep se unió a ellos, encontrando a varios de sus amigos allí; nosotros la vigilamos de cerca, sentados en un banco, mientras hablábamos de nuestras cosas. Whistle me puso al corriente de todo lo que había pasado durante la anterior semana, tanto de noticias varias como de otros detalles más tontos y superfluos, pero que aun así me gustaba hablarlos con ella.

-La vecina del frente sigue siendo igual de cotilla que siempre para mi desgracia, ya sabes que no soporto a esa yegua…

-¿La misma que me pone verde cada vez que no estoy?

-Sí, esa amargada no hace más que decir que somos una familia desestructurada porque tú no estás siempre… no lo dirá precisamente por ella, no…

-Ah, tan solo pasa de ella… es más mayor que tú ¿no?

-Sí, se nota que no tiene mejor cosa que hacer, como está soltera y se le ha pasado al arroz, pues…

Ante eso los dos nos reímos con confidencia, aunque por mi parte empecé a frotarla el cuello con mi hocico, llegando a morderla la oreja de vez en cuando; al principio se dejó hacer un poco, pero enseguida reaccionó.

-Ay, para Light, aquí no…-murmuró ella, algo colorada.

-Te he echado mucho de menos…

-Y yo a ti, pero ya sabes que no me gusta ponerme cariñosa delante de todo el mundo…

-Oye, he pensado que mañana podemos ir a cenar los dos solos, tú y yo… puedo reservar en ese restaurante del centro que a ti te gusta tanto…-la sugerí.

-Oh, bueno, vale, podemos dejar a Deep con su canguro y que la acueste pronto si eso…

-Muy bien…

Aun a pesar de que no la gustaba ponerse cariñosa en público, conocía a mi mujer, y sabía que a un poco de mimos nunca la hacía ascos. Aunque tuvimos que dejarlos puesto que Deep reclamó nuestra atención para que la viéramos bajar por el tobogán.

El resto de la tarde pasó enseguida entre juegos varios, la merienda en una pastelería cerca del paseo marítimo y un largo paseo que nos llevó bordeando toda la costa de la ciudad hasta acabar al otro lado de la misma, cerca de las afueras. Volvimos a casa bastante cansados, pero satisfechos; Deep fue la primera en cenar y meterse en la cama, ya que estaba agotada, y además, mañana tenía clase. Y, por supuesto, no faltó el cuento de rigor que su madre la leyó, aunque no llegó a escuchar el final puesto que se durmió antes. Las observé desde el dintel de la puerta y luego me acerqué un poco.

-Es tan dulce cuando duerme…-susurró Whistle en ese momento.

-Sí, en eso ha salido a ti…

-Pero tiene tu carácter…

Salvo eso no dijimos nada más, Whistle la dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente, y yo la di otro más fugaz; la potrilla se revolvió ligeramente y siguió dormitando.

Una vez que Deep se durmió cenamos nosotros y luego estuvimos pasando el resto de la noche en el salón, principalmente ojeando nuestros álbumes familiares y recordando acontecimientos especiales como el día de nuestra boda o el nacimiento de Deep.

-Vaya, estabas deslumbrante en ese vestido blanco…

-Tú también estabas muy elegante con tu esmoquin y la pajarita… oh, mira, en esta se conocieron tus padres con los míos…

-Je, sí, a mi padre le cayó gordo el tuyo…

-Pero porque se puso cabezón. Huy, mira, aquí está mi hermana, que lentejuelas más bonitas llevaba…

-¿Has vuelto a hablar con ella?

-No, me resulta muy difícil… ya sabes…

-Tranquila, no lo pienses más…-murmuré.

Y es que a su hermana nunca le pareció bien que Whistle se casara conmigo; en primer lugar, porque por alguna extraña razón nunca la llegué a caer bien, y en segundo lugar, porque no le gustaba la idea de que fuera farero. Argumentaba lo mismo de siempre, que sería un marido horrible y un padre nefasto, que si la dejaría siempre sola, que si tal, que si cual… Y aun así, ahí estábamos ahora.

-Estábamos tan unidas… siempre he pensado que es por eso por lo que mi padre te despreciaba tanto-argumentó ella, insegura.

-Ya hemos hablado de todo esto, Whistle… intentaste hablar con ella, no quiso escucharte, no pudiste hacer nada.

Whistle se quedó callada, sin poder evitar entristecerse; para evitar males mayores cerré el álbum y traté de desviar el tema.

-Ha sido un día muy largo, vámonos ya a la cama.

Ella no puso ninguna objeción y nos dirigimos para allá, apagando las luces del salón y metiéndonos en la cama tras pasar por el baño. Para hacer que se olvidara del asunto, la estuve contando como fue la semana en La Roca hasta que salió el detalle de Windy, cosa que la llamó la atención.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es que fue aun a pesar del mal tiempo?

-No quería dejarme desatendido… si no hubiera sido por ella, no hubiera podido enviarte a tiempo la última carta-expliqué.

-¿Y pasó la noche en el faro?

-Claro, su ala salió dañada, no podía volver a volar…

En ese punto, Whistle no dijo nada más, mirándome brevemente; bastó nada más que eso para contarla el resto.

-Estaba rara por la tarde, como si algo la incomodara. Por la noche subió a la lámpara y yo la seguí. Ya allí la pregunté qué la ocurría… y ella me besó.

Tras decir eso, me quedé callado y con un gesto solemne dibujado en la cara; por su parte Whistle tan solo me miró con atención, sin apenas reaccionar.

-¿Y tú qué hiciste?

Antes de contestarla la miré a los ojos, diciéndoselo todo en nada.

-La rechacé como buenamente pude… me explicó que estaba enamorada de mí desde hacía tiempo, ella lo sabía aun así. La ofrecí mi amistad.

Mi mujer me devolvió una cara de póker envidiable, por lo que aproveché para cogerla de un casco y añadir.

-Sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, nunca te engañaría así sin más. La soledad no es nada malo para mí, me ayuda a pensar en ti. Siempre serás la poni de mi vida…

Se hizo de rogar, pero en cuanto levantó la mirada, me mostró una radiante sonrisa, de esas que más me gustaban a mí.

-No he podido pedir mejor marido…

Un suave beso condicionó todo lo demás, y la calmó del todo, haciéndola olvidar el resto. Nos acurrucamos en la cama y, poco a poco, el sueño nos fue venciendo, a mí el primero.

* * *

><p>El resto de la semana fue pasando lentamente, para mi suerte, aprovechando todos y cada uno de los días; ese lunes aproveché para tratar de localizar a algunos de mis antiguos compañeros del colegio para juntarlos a todos y convencerles de hacer otra reunión, trayendo esta vez a High Lesson. Después de llevar a Deep al colegio, estuve haciendo varias visitas y hablando con unos cuantos, llegando a concretar algo. Finalmente decidimos quedar el jueves y organizar una comida para volver a vernos y hablar de los viejos tiempos.<p>

Whistle siguió trabajando tallando sus flautas y cuidando de la tienda, me ofrecí a ayudarla, pero la muy cabezona no me dejó argumentando que esa era mi semana de relevo y necesitaba descansar. Después de todo me vino bien, ya que me dio tiempo a hablar con mis compañeros, recoger la nómina de esa semana y reservar mesa para la cena de esa noche. Aunque resultaba un trabajo sacrificado y complicado, la paga no estaba nada mal, de hecho a mí y a todos los demás compañeros que nos encargamos de vigilar La Roca nos pagan un poco más que al resto, debido principalmente a que cuidar de ese faro exige más riesgos.

Para la cena quería que todo fuera perfecto, por lo que elegí uno de los mejores restaurantes de toda la ciudad, concretamente uno que a ella le gustaba especialmente por su buen ambiente y servicio. Vanhoover no es que sea la ciudad con más clase de toda Ecuestria, ese título lo ostentan otras como Manehattan o Canterlot. Esta tira a ser una más del montón, pero aun así es un buen lugar para vivir, y tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ella durante mi infancia.

Esa tarde, después de ir a recoger a Deep, nos estuvimos preparando antes de dirigirnos al restaurante; como era una ocasión especial, nos vestimos elegantemente, Whistle optó por un vestido de seda color verde claro y yo me engalané con un elegante esmoquin de color blanco. Nuestra hija nos estuvo observando en todo momento.

-¿A dónde vais tan guapos?

-Vamos a cenar…-la respondió su madre.

-¿Puedo ir yo?

-No, cielo, tú te tienes que quedar, va a venir Sweet Song a cuidarte ¿vale?

-Está bien…-murmuró la potrilla, sin decir nada más.

La canguro se presentó al poco rato, con el tiempo justo para llegar hasta el restaurante a por la reserva; era una poni bastante joven, de colores cálidos, y con una marca de belleza consistente en un osito de peluche y una clave de sol superpuesta. Antes de irnos Whistle la dio las indicaciones de rigor, aunque se la veía una poni bastante experimentada, y además, ya la había cuidado otras veces cuando yo no estaba.

Como llevábamos un poco de prisa, me tomé la libertad de pedir un taxi, el cual nos recogió al lado de la puerta y nos llevó rápidamente hasta el restaurante; por suerte Vanhoover no era una ciudad con tanto tráfico como Manehattan, por lo que llegamos a tiempo.

El interior del restaurante lucía exactamente igual a lo que yo recordaba de la última vez que estuvimos en él; la decoración apenas había cambiado, y el servicio resultó ser igual de bueno que la última vez. No por nada era uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Mientras cenábamos estuvimos hablando de todo un poco, rememorando los años en los que nos conocimos y cómo había cambiado todo desde entonces.

-Míranos ahora, cielo, parece mentira que haya pasado… ¿Cuánto tiempo ya?-inquirió Whistle, curiosa.

-¿Desde que nos conocimos? Pues hará como unos cinco años…

-¿Tanto? Hay que ver lo rápido que pasa el tiempo…

-Dímelo a mí. A veces echo la vista atrás y recuerdo esos buenos momentos, cuando éramos más jóvenes. Si me preguntaran que si hubiera llegado a verme así antes, apenas me lo hubiera creído. Pero el tiempo sin duda ha sido el mejor amortizado de mi vida-argumenté.

-Y el mío también. Me has hecho sentir como la yegua con más suerte de toda Ecuestria, me has dado una hija maravillosa y una vida perfecta.

No hizo falta decir nada más, los dos compartimos un cariñoso gesto juntando nuestros cascos bajo la mesa y experimentando el momento.

La cena se prolongó un poco más hasta los postres, probamos una muy suave mousse de chocolate que nos dejó bastante satisfechos; aunque la noche todavía no había acabado, y aún faltaba rematarla. Volvimos a casa cerca de madrugada, parándonos de cuando en cuando bajo las farolas para besarnos cual adolescentes enchochados; cuando llegamos la casa lucía silenciosa, la canguro ya se había ido desde hacía rato y Deep estaría, con toda seguridad, dormida como un tronco. Y teníamos la suerte de que nuestra hija era de sueño profundo.

-¿Me acompaña a la habitación, señor Keeper?-me susurró Whistle en una oreja, con voz sensual.

-Después de usted, señorita…

Aun a pesar de la oscuridad pude distinguir su figura delante de mí, contoneando los flancos y poniéndome cada vez más y más enfermo. No hizo falta ni encender la luz, llegamos a nuestra habitación rápidamente y nos echamos sobre la cama, sin despegarnos en ningún solo momento. Afuera, la noche acompañaba a Vanhoover.

* * *

><p>El día de la Apreciación Familiar siempre era especial para todo potrillo que se preciara; en su día llegué a llevar a mi padre para presentarlo ante mi clase, hace ya mucho tiempo, y pensar que ahora era yo el que se ponía delante de la pizarra me hacía sentir una extraña sensación que me hacía recordar lo que significaba ser padre.<p>

-Y ahora es el turno de Light Keeper, el padre de Deep Echo, el cual nos hablará de su trabajo como farero en La Roca… cuando quiera, señor Keeper-me indicó en ese momento la profesora.

Para ser sincero, no me había preparado absolutamente nada, y por un momento no supe cómo empezar; pero entonces, de entre todos esos ojillos escrutadores que me miraban, distinguí a la emocionada mirada de mi hija. Eso hizo envalentonarme y comencé a hablar.

-¿Cuántos de vosotros pensaríais que trabajar en un faro sería aburrido?

Por un momento los potrillos se miraron entre sí, no muy seguros de qué decir o hacer; algunos levantaron sus cascos.

-Bueno, aunque puede parecer aburrido estar solo, yo prefiero tomármelo con un poco más de… ¿cómo decirlo? calma…

Guardé un breve silencio, el cual no fue roto en ningún momento.

-Aunque no lo parezca, ser farero es un trabajo que conlleva una gran responsabilidad… de mí dependen muchos marineros que necesitan navegar con seguridad por la noche, y yo debo de estar ahí siempre para encender la lámpara e indicarles que no se acerquen demasiado a la costa. La Roca es un faro con mucha personalidad, sobre todo porque está en medio del mar.

Paré por un momento para rebuscar algo en mis alforjas; aunque no me había preparado ningún tipo de guion, sí que me había traído algo conmigo. El otro día me pasé por el museo marítimo y pedí prestados a los ponis de su archivo algunos documentos fotográficos para que los potrillos los vieran; estaba seguro de que les encantaría a los críos.

-Y tampoco es que sea agradable estar en él, ya que muchas veces el mar se pone tonto y azota al faro con todas sus fuerzas… en estas fotos podéis ver algunos ejemplos.

En muchas de ellas se podía ver al faro envuelto en agua y espuma en días particularmente difíciles; los críos alucinaron con ellas, sobre todo los potrillos, los cuales fueron pasando las fotos según las iban mirando.

-Aunque no siempre es así, y los días en los que el mar se calma el paisaje es de lo más bonito; en ese tipo de días aprovecho para salir afuera, tomar el aire, leer o incluso pescar. Los atardeceres son especialmente bonitos, creo que tenéis alguna foto en ese plan.

-¡Sí, está aquí!-indicó una potrilla en ese momento.

Muchos otros se inclinaron para verla mejor y algunos llegaron a soltar alguna que otra exclamación de asombro.

-No es fácil trabajar en La Roca, requiere ser valiente y constante. Si alguna vez llegáis a interesaros por la vida en el mar, o buscáis estar un tiempo alejados y tranquilos, un faro es una muy buena opción.

Personalmente no sabía si les llegaría a gustar, por lo que me quedé bastante impresionado al ver que me aplaudían, hasta la profesora de Deep me aplaudió; no quise extenderme mucho puesto que había otros padres esperando su turno. En cuanto acabó el tiempo de presentaciones, Deep vino a saludarme, dándome un gran abrazo.

-¡Eres el mejor, papi!

-¿Te ha gustado, cariño?

-¡Sí, me ha encantado, y esas fotos son muy chulas!

-Me alegro mucho, cielo…

-¡Yo de mayor quiero ser como tú, papi, quiero trabajar en La Roca!-exclamó la potrilla, toda emocionada.

-Bueno, bueno, aún es muy pronto para decir eso, quien sabe si luego encuentras otro talento…

-¡Pero yo quiero seguir tus pasos!

No pude evitar emocionarme más de la cuenta ante todo el cariño y amor que mi hija me profesaba, además del orgullo que me embargaba al oírla decir eso. Y no era para menos, puesto que yo le dije lo mismo a mi padre cuando tenía su edad.

-Deep, hija… si eso es lo que quieres, entonces no te lo puedo negar.

Ante eso, la potrilla tan solo sonrió un poco más y me volvió a abrazar.

-Eres el mejor padre del mundo.

Como ella tenía que volver a clase se despidió de mí y yo la observé irse hasta que volvió a entrar en clase. En un momento como ese, no podía sentirme más orgulloso de ella.

-Crece muy rápido… me recuerda a mí-pensé, perdiéndome en mis propios recuerdos.

Salí del colegio para volver a la tienda con mi mujer y ayudarla. Ese día el sol brillaba con más fuerza que nunca.

* * *

><p>-¡Venga muchachos, brindemos por los viejos tiempos!<p>

-¡Desde luego, que no decaigan!

-¡Salud!

El ruido de un buen montón de vasos entrechocándose se fundió con el de las risas y la algarabía que sólo un buen grupo de antiguos amigos podía hacer; al final resultamos ser unos pocos menos que la última vez, aunque los demás se mostraron particularmente alegres al volver a ver a High Lesson. En total éramos doce ponis, y la comida de ese jueves resultó ser tan nostálgica como bien ya se preveía.

-¡Eh, eh! ¿¡Os acordáis cuando Sage pilló desprevenido al profesor de lengua?! ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Creo que era Proper Grammar…

-Menudo era el Sage, como se las gastaba el muy cabrón…

-No seré yo quien destruya mi leyenda ¿sabes?-obvió el propio Sage.

-Sin embargo Light siempre era el modosito…

-Ya ves, al contrario que vosotros yo no era tan burro… sin ofender a los burros, claro está-añadí yo.

-Ja, qué salado…

La gran mayoría de los que estábamos allí nos encontrábamos casados y con hijos, aunque había alguien en concreto que seguía estando soltero después de todo ese tiempo. Se llamaba Lone Way y lo apodábamos _El Dorado_ puesto que se había convertido en el soltero de oro del grupo.

-¡Hey, Lone, recuérdame otra vez cómo era la vida antes de casarme, anda!

-Pues mira, lumbreras, podías sobrevivir con solo una renta, no hacía falta comprarte una casa si al menos tenías un buen alquiler, y podías conocer a muchas yeguas cada noche…

-¡Joder, este sí que sabe! ¿Seguro que hemos hecho bien en casarnos?

-Ah, no sé, dímelo tú…

Ante eso todos soltamos una sonora carcajada que resonó por todo el comedor del restaurante donde nos encontrábamos; siempre era bueno volver a ver a mis antiguos compañeros de colegio, aunque fuera de cuando en cuando. Los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos siempre estarían ahí, y era divertido recordarlos entre todos y pasando el tiempo así de bien. Por parte de Whistle no hubo ningún problema y me deseó que pasara un buen día, y así lo estábamos haciendo.

-¿En qué piensas, Light? Te veo muy callado…

-Ah, no, tan solo pensaba en todo… en cómo ha pasado el tiempo, y lo bien que estamos todos. Cada uno ha alcanzado su propio sueño, trabajando en lo que más le gusta, y compartiendo su vida con los que más quieren. Resulta reconfortante pensarlo así, sabiendo que todo el tiempo invertido ha merecido la pena…y la vida sigue, con nosotros ahí, viviéndola.

Por un breve momento hubo un denso silencio en el que todo el mundo me miró con ojillos escrutadores, pensando en mis palabras, hasta que al final High Lesson rompió el hielo.

-¡Ese es el Light que todos conocemos, filosofando y pensando! ¡Te vamos a llamar el pensador!

A los demás les pareció bien el mote, y yo lo acepté con sumo agrado, entre risas y algún que otro vacile. El ambiente no podía ser mejor. Afuera, en la calle, comenzaba a refrescar.

* * *

><p>-A ver… renovación del seguro de vida a nombre de Light Keeper y Whistle Sound ¿verdad?<p>

-Sí…

-Muy bien, déjenme que compruebe los últimos movimientos…

Lo del seguro era algo importante que estaba pendiente para esa semana, y fue toda una suerte, porque para poder renovarlo debíamos de estar los dos presentes, ya que está contratado al nombre de los dos. Cada año la vigencia del seguro caducaba y tocaba renovarla para poder seguir accediendo a todos los servicios que prestaba.

-Vale, por lo que veo tenían contratado el servicio compartido ¿verdad?-inquirió el supervisor de la agencia, ojeando los papeles.

-Así es, el de la compensación dividida-asintió Whistle.

-Muy bien, pues ahora mismo tramito la renovación… comprueben si sus datos están bien, por favor.

El poni nos pasó una hoja con nuestros datos y los estuvimos comprobando concienzudamente; debido a mi trabajo, la propuse hace tiempo a Whistle contratar un seguro de vida que pudiera cubrir los riesgos que mi profesión entrañaba. Al principio ella no estaba segura, y tomó por sentado que se lo decía por inseguridad, pero en realidad era por simple precaución. En el caso de que a mí me pasase algo, lo que fuera, quería que tanto ella como mi hija estuvieran bien cubiertas en todo momento. Finalmente, tras muchas reticencias, Whistle acabó aceptando y contratamos un seguro compartido y dividido, que remuneraba a ambas partes independientemente de quién hubiera fallecido. Mi trabajo así lo requería, y no sabía lo que me podría pasar de aquí en un futuro lejano.

-Está todo en orden-murmuró Whistle, devolviéndole la hoja.

-Perfecto, en ese caso pueden firmar aquí y aquí…

Los dos estampamos nuestras firmas en un par de papeles que el poni nos dio. La firma de mi mujer era un extraño garabato ondulado que subía y bajaba, junto con el nombre acortado encima; pero la mía era mucho más simple y sin apenas grafías. Tan solo escribía mi nombre y luego describía una línea ovalada justo debajo. Eso era todo.

Una vez firmados, el poni los cogió y los puso junto con todos los demás.

-Muy bien, pues esto ya está, en cinco días les llegará la carta de confirmación que les indicará que la renovación ha sido efectuada.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

-Gracias a ustedes, hasta pronto.

Una vez que estuvo hecho, salimos del edificio donde las oficinas de nuestro seguro estaban situadas; ese día había amanecido un tanto nublado, y el viento soplaba con una fuerza moderada, agitando las ramas de los árboles que decoraban la avenida.

-Bueno, pues esto ya está…-murmuré, guardándome las copias para nosotros.

Whistle no dijo nada, tan solo miró al suelo con gesto taciturno; conocía a mi mujer, y sabía qué era lo que la estaba molestando.

-Eh, vamos cielo, lo hablamos en su día…

-Lo sé, lo sé, es que… no termino de acostumbrarme a la idea de que te pueda pasar algo. Siempre me has demostrado ser fuerte y valiente, e imaginarme a ti siendo víctima de olas o marejadas me hace sentirme muy inquieta. No quiero perderte, Light…-masculló ella, sin poder evitar esbozar una preocupada mirada.

-Eh, sabes cómo es esto, cielo. Ya has visto como es la situación ahí fuera, el mar es impredecible, y por muy fuerte que yo pueda ser no podría hacer nada contra la fuerza de los elementos. No te puedo prometer que viviré o no moriré, pero si a mí me pasa algo, lo que sea, estaré mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que tú y Deep estaréis bien en el caso de que yo no esté.

Aun así, la sola mención de eso turbó sobremanera a mi mujer, la cual llegó a soltar un par de lágrimas.

-No me digas eso, quédate conmigo, por favor…

-Eh, eh, yo siempre estaré contigo, en esta vida o en la otra…

Aun así tuve que sostenerla entre mis patas y abrazarla con fuerza para que no lo pensara más; era en esos momentos cuando más la daba su vena religiosa y se ponía especialmente mística, por así decirlo.

-Todas las noches rezo al Primer Alicornio para que te proteja y estés bien… y eso me tranquiliza, porque sé que Él proveerá.

-En ese caso no tienes por qué temer a lo que me pueda pasar… además, ya sabes que pensar en ti me da fuerzas.

Ante eso, ella sonrió, cosa que me gustó y me dejó más tranquilo; ambos nos dimos un suave beso y nos fuimos calle abajo, hablando de otras cosas. Encima de Vanhoover, densas y compactas nubes decoraban el cielo.

* * *

><p>Ese fin de semana se perfiló como uno para estar metido en casa, ya que el tiempo no acompañó precisamente. No llovió ni nada parecido, pero los días se mantuvieron igual de nublados, con nubes grises decorando el cielo que quitaban las ganas de salir a la calle. Por mi parte lo aproveché al máximo, ya que me quedaban menos de 48 horas para estar con mi familia. Durante la tarde del sábado fuimos a visitar a mis padres, cosa que a Deep le encantó ya que les tenía mucho cariño, sobre todo a su abuela; hacía ya más de diez años desde que mi padre se jubiló, ahora tenía setenta y por fortuna tanto él como mi madre se conservaban bastante bien, aunque se les podía notar los años encima después de todo.<p>

-¿Qué tal por La Roca, hijo, todo bien?

-Sí, la semana pasada estuvo un poco revuelto, pero no fue gran cosa, así que bien…

-Sopla la tramontana desde ayer, puede que tengas problemas para la siguiente semana…-comentó él, mirando por la ventana.

-Sí, pero bueno, no creo que sea nada que ya haya visto…

Aun y con todo mi padre no dijo nada, sin apenas apartar la vista de la ventana y entrecerrando los ojos con gesto analítico.

-Aun así hay que ser precavidos, hijo, y lo sabes… siempre hay que tener cuidado.

-Claro.

La visita fue agradable e hizo que las horas restantes fueran más productivas; el domingo lo pasamos en casa, ya que seguía nublado, y el resto de horas pasaron casi sin darme cuenta. Como la semana no empezaba hasta el lunes, esa vez tuve que irme un poco antes, esa misma tarde de hecho, ya que Patience, mi compañero, había pedido volver un poco antes debido a una leve lesión que se había hecho la noche anterior. Whistle me ayudó a hacer las maletas, preparando mis alforjas, además de otros enseres para llevarme. Luego, tanto ella como mi hija me acompañaron hasta el puerto, donde el barco me esperaba para llevarme; esa vez Wavel Tide no estaba, y en su lugar había un reemplazo de lo más torpe, ya que se tropezó varias veces con el mismo cabo.

-¿Y cómo es que Wavel Tide no ha podido venir?-inquirí en un momento dado.

-Oh, está ocupado con otro asunto en un puerto de paso cercano, volverá luego-me explicó el reemplazo.

-Ya… ¿y cómo es que Patience se ha lesionado, qué le ha pasado?

-Nos explicó por carta que hubo un repentino golpe de mar muy fuerte que sacudió el faro cuando él estaba bajando las escaleras… mala suerte, la verdad.

-Vaya…

Antes de abordar el barco me despedí de mi hija y mi mujer; Deep me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que decía.

-¡Vuelve pronto papi, te estaremos esperando!

-Volveré cielo, te lo prometo-la dije, dándola un beso en la frente.

Mi mujer fue la siguiente, a la cual le di un suave pero apasionado beso en los labios; esta vez Deep no se metió y nos dejó hacer, durando unos instantes que parecieron horas.

-Piensa en mí-susurró ella.

-Siempre.

Tras esa despedida abordé el barco y éste se alejó del puerto rápidamente gracias al viento favorable; agité mi casco, dándolas el último adiós, hasta que el muelle quedó lejos. Mientras tanto, encima de nuestras cabezas, las nubes se arremolinaban como serpientes inquietas.

* * *

><p>Vale, y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de La Roca; comentar que le pedí una comisión a una artista española llamada Griffith, la cual me hizo un dibujo del prota, Light Keeper, y la he usado como cover para la historia. Como no la puedo poner aquí, podéis verla en el hilo de fics del foro Spaniard Hooves. Me he fijado también que esta es mi primera historia protagonizada enteramente por personajes OC; hasta ahora había tirado del canon para escribir mis historias, y no está mal ver que se puede escribir cosas distintas sin tener que recurrir a las seis principales o demás secundarios. Y eso es todo, espero que os guste, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!<p>

PD. Feliz navidad


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

**La tormenta perfecta**

Siendo farero sabía leer las señales que el ambiente me solía indicar, adelantándome incluso a los planes de los pegasos de vez en cuando; el viento de tramontana y las nubes arremolinándose en torno al mar era señal inequívoca de que se aproximaba una tormenta.

He experimentado muchas otras veces las tormentas, todas ellas en La Roca; el procedimiento a seguir siempre es el mismo, poco tiempo antes de que se desatara debía de asegurar bien ambas puertas, tanto la principal como la superior, y las ventanas, así como otros enseres de valor dentro del faro. Especialmente la cápsula de la lámpara, la cual debía de mantenerse herméticamente cerrada para evitar que el agua y el viento la apagaran. Normalmente había varios respiraderos situados en la parte superior del tejadillo de bronce que cubría la lámpara para que el aire se colara dentro y la llama pudiera respirar, eran de doble capa y actuaban como filtro, por lo que tampoco eran nada de lo que preocuparse.

Aunque extrañamente los informes meteorológicos de esa semana no diagnosticaban ninguna tormenta prematura, cosa que me dejó un tanto desubicado; ¿la fábrica del tiempo fallando en sus planes? Eso no era algo muy propio de ella que digamos.

Aun así mis sentidos permanecieron en alerta y estuve preparando el faro durante todo el día, el cual permaneció nublado y con moderadas rachas de viento que hacían que fuertes olas azotaran la parte inferior de La Roca. Sin embargo, había algo, un no sé qué, que llevaba molestándome desde esa mañana. Una extraña sensación que trataba de alertarme por alguna razón, diciéndome que esta tormenta no sería como las demás. Aun así lo dejé estar y me centré en mi cometido, asegurando las ventanas inferiores por enésima vez.

Una vez que estuvo todo bien asegurado, me quedé en el salón leyendo y esperando a que anocheciera para ir a encender la lámpara. Las líneas de palabras impresas pasaban ante mis ojos, empapándome de ellas, y a la vez hipnotizándome, sin darme cuenta siquiera de que me estaba quedando roque. Antes de caer completamente dormido escuché un profundo retumbe en la lejanía.

* * *

><p>Oí un ruido seco junto con un fuerte estallido, como si todo a mi alrededor hubiera temblado, y fue entonces cuando me desperté; la luz a mi alrededor era escasa, apenas se veía nada, y afuera varios destellos iluminaron el interior del faro. El viento soplaba con fuerza arrolladora, haciendo traquetear los cristales de las ventanas y por un momento me pareció que el suelo temblaba.<p>

-Agh, maldición… ¿qué hora es?-mascullé en voz alta.

Me puse en pie y miré el reloj de pared que había allí; las ocho menos cuarto.

-Oh, mierda, me he dormido…

Nada más decirlo, el suelo volvió a temblar y el faro se sacudió, llegando a tirarme al suelo; algunos libros botaron de sus estanterías y cayeron al suelo pesadamente, doblándose algunas de sus páginas. Vi entonces como el agua comenzaba a empapar las ventanas, al tiempo que varios rayos iluminaban el oscuro ambiente.

-Tengo que encender ya la lámpara…-me dije a mi mismo, levantándome y poniéndome en marcha.

No sabía cuál era la situación afuera, pero podía notar cómo el mar comenzaba a rugir, cual depredador ante su presa; subí las escaleras todo lo rápido que pude, llegando hasta el último piso y abriendo la puerta superior. Nada más hacerlo, una fuerte ventolera me hizo recular hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que una fuerte lluvia me empapaba entero. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo.

-¡Agh, mierda, los materiales!

Me había propuesto tan rápido el encender la lámpara que olvidé por completo lo necesario para ello; con mi magia traté de volver a cerrar la puerta, resultándome particularmente duro, ya que el viento parecía haberse propuesto llevarme la contraria. Finalmente conseguí cerrarla, echando el cerrojo justo después.

-Eso es, joder…

Eso pareció molestar al mar, ya que otra ola debió de arremeter contra el faro con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo temblar nuevamente y cayéndome sobre mis ancas. Aun así yo me volví a levantar y me apresuré hacia las escaleras para ir a recoger los materiales.

Bajar las escaleras con la mar en ese estado resultaba particularmente complicado, ya que sería fácil caerme por ellas y romperme algo; y en esos momentos lo último que necesitaba era romperme una pata o una costilla, por lo que las bajé extremando las precauciones y pegándome a la pared todo lo posible. Por suerte el mar quiso darme un poco de cancha y llegué a la planta baja sin ningún tipo de complicación. Una vez allí comprobé tanto la puerta principal como la ventana de la cocina; desde esta pude ver entonces cómo una ola enorme comenzaba a formarse a pocas millas del faro y me preparé para una fuerte colisión.

-¡Cuerpo a tierra!

Al poco rato de hacerlo, pude oír el estruendo de toneladas de agua chocando con fuerza arrolladora contra La Roca, al tiempo que ésta temblaba de arriba abajo, gimiendo toda su estructura. Pude oír también el sonido de cosas varias cayéndose arriba, probablemente más libros.

En cuanto la ola pasó, me puse en pie de nuevo, cogí las cosas de la despensa, en la cual todo se había desparramado, y volví arriba. Al pasar por el saloncito vi que lo que se había caído era el escritorio, junto con algunas de mis cosas, entre ellas, la foto de mi familia.

-No, se ha roto…

Por un momento temí lo peor y me llené de miedo; no me consideraba un poni supersticioso, ni mucho menos, pero yo al mar le tenía mucho respeto, y si a él se le antojaba se me podría llevar tranquilamente. Decir que no le tenía miedo a la muerte sería mentir descabelladamente. El simple hecho de pensarlo me daba un miedo atroz, y no por mí, sino por mi familia. Si yo me iría, ellas se quedarían solas. Y me negaba a ello.

Otra ola impactando con fuerza contra La Roca me sacó de mis pensamientos y me reanimó, buscando un propósito por el que seguir viviendo; pero yo estaba ahí por una razón, mi deber era encender el faro para que ningún barco se acercara a los escollos que me rodeaban. Y a eso mismo me dirigí.

El volver a abrir la puerta superior fue como si el mar me diera un sopapo en toda la cara y acto seguido me escupiera con desprecio; el agua caía casi con tanta fuerza como el viento soplaba, y las gotas se sentían como agujas sobre mi pelaje. Por un momento abrí los ojos y observé el panorama; la superficie del mar parecía que estaba viva por lo rápido y fuerte que se movía, olas del tamaño de casas arremetían contra las otras rocas y contra mí, formando un enorme charco de espuma que parecía rodear al faro. Sobre mi cabeza densas y grisáceas nubes decoraban el cielo, con algún que otro rayo recorriéndolo. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino lo que se podía ver al fondo; un enorme cúmulo de nubes casi tan oscuras como la propia noche se echaba sobre un mar aún más encrespado que el que me rodeaba, con rayos asomándose entre estas y vientos superiores a los de la media. Supe entonces que lo peor estaba por llegar, y le eché poco menos de doce o quince millas de distancia desde donde yo estaba. En poco menos de media hora, o puede que menos si los vientos que se veían eran tan fuertes como parecían, tendría esa enorme borrasca justo encima de mi cabeza. Y entonces, justo entonces, se desataría el infierno. El infierno de infiernos.

-Cielo santo…-mascullé entonces, notando cómo un escalofrío me recorría el lomo.

Aun así me repuse enseguida y entré en la cápsula con todo lo necesario, cerrando de seguido; los cristales que me rodeaban temblequeaban constantemente, amenazando con romperse, pero los ignoré y me puse a trabajar. Llené el depósito de aceite, coloqué los algodones en la punta de la lámpara y los encendí; después cargué la pila, la coloqué en su sitio y la lámpara comenzó a girar.

-Vale, esto ya está…

Al segundo siguiente otra ola embistió a La Roca y el suelo tembló, haciéndome caer de nuevo; las lentes de Trotsnel vibraron y la llama titiló, pero no se apagó. Los cristales siguieron temblequeando constantemente.

-No puedo quedarme aquí, es peligroso…

Salí de la cápsula cerrando tras de mí y la aseguré con mi magia usando un hechizo de reforzamiento sobre el cristal; mi conocimiento en magia era muy limitado, pero algún que otro hechizo sí que sabía hacer, sobre todo los más útiles para este tipo de casos.

Una vez dentro del faro, me preparé a conciencia para resistir como fuera lo que se avecinaba; recoloqué los libros caídos y el escritorio, sujetándolos bien a la pared con varias aldabas y cuerdas. Aseguré todo lo que se encontraba colgado en la pared descolgándolo, como algunos cuadros y el reloj. Y todo esto con varias sacudidas de cuando en cuando por parte de un mar que me tenía mucho más reservado y que no tardaría mucho en llegar.

En momentos como ese, uno llega a poner en duda hasta lo que sabe; es fácil bajar la guardia ante los momentos difíciles, y eso lo sabía yo mejor que nadie. Muchas otras veces me había visto envuelto en situaciones parecidas, con grandes olas que azotaban el faro y apenas me dejaban dormir. Pero lo que venía superaba, y por mucho, todo lo que había visto hasta el momento. De hecho estuve observando la borrasca desde la ventana del salón con mi catalejo, y no auguraba nada bueno; por lo que pude ver, toda la zona azotada por el temporal presentaba signos de mar arbolada, con olas de más de seis metros de altura, y que podrían alcanzar tranquilamente los nueve si se les distaba. Las rachas de viento rondarían, sin ser muy descabellado, los veinte kilómetros por hora y caían rayos intermitentemente cada veinte segundos. Iba a ser una noche movidita.

Las olas siguieron sacudiendo al faro mientras que la borrasca se iba acercando poco a poco, poniéndome cada vez más y más nervioso; no sabía lo que iba a pasar, tenía ante mí un enemigo formidable al que la palabra derrotar no se le aplicaba para nada, y bajo mis patas el suelo temblaba cada vez que el mar se echaba sobre mí. Normalmente esa situación hubiera podido con cualquiera, pero me mantuve fuerte en todo momento, por mí, por los que de mi dependían… y por mi familia. Era en ese tipo de momentos cuando más me acordaba de ellas.

-Whistle, Deep… me habéis hecho tanto bien. Iluminasteis mi vida y me hicisteis sentir el semental más afortunado de toda Ecuestria. No sé si podré ganar esta batalla, puede que no, pero espero, solo espero, poder volver a ver vuestras caras sonrientes al menos una vez más. Os quiero, a las dos.

Mi tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido por otra sacudida del faro, el cual llegó a crujir un poco; La Roca no recibía su apelativo por nada, y ha aguantado más de diez años en ese plan, soportando una y otra vez las a veces furiosas embatidas del mar. Su estructura estaba hecha de granito y gres, reforzada por dentro con un poco de madera, y un sarcófago de obra reforzaba la cara norte, que era la que más solía recibir el ataque del mar. No dudaba de la integridad de la estructura, pero lo que se avecinaba era capaz de poner en tela de juicio si La Roca podría aguantar todo lo que ese monstruo le echaría esta vez. Miré de nuevo por la ventana, la borrasca estaba un poco más cerca que antes. Supuse que me alcanzaría en menos de veinte minutos.

La espera se me hizo eterna, pero finalmente la borrasca me acabó alcanzando; en todo momento la estuve observando por la ventana, siendo testigo de cómo el mar se levantaba como si realmente hubiera cobrado vida. La primera ola, de unos seis metros por lo menos, pegó al faro de lleno y el golpe fue tal que me caí hacia atrás, al tiempo que estallaba más de una tonelada de agua sobre la superficie de cristal de la ventana. Milagrosamente la ventana salió intacta, pero dentro las consecuencias no fueron tan benévolas conmigo; aun a pesar de los refuerzos que les puse, las estanterías botaron y casi todos los libros cayeron al suelo. Una de ellas se acabó cayendo, tumbando en el proceso el tocadiscos y volcando mi sillón preferido. Oí a La Roca gemir de dolor, como si de repente ella también hubiera cobrado vida.

Me levanté a duras penas y volví a acercarme a la ventana; varios rayos cayeron en ese momento, permitiéndome contemplar a una ola romper antes de tiempo y formando así una fortísima tromba de agua que reptó hacia la base del faro, llegando a golpearle en el proceso. Justo después oí un ruido de cristales rotos escaleras abajo, acompañado del sonido del agua colándose por un sumidero, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que había pasado.

-Oh, no…

Actué casi sin pensar, dejándome llevar por mi instinto; corrí hacia el hueco de la escalera, para poder ver cómo toda la planta baja comenzaba a inundarse, colándose el agua por la ventana rota de la cocina. Que la ventana se rompiera era algo que podía pasar, y para casos como ese, completamente de emergencia, había en la parte superior del hueco de las escaleras una puerta de madera y hierro que hacía las veces de compuerta y sellaba la planta baja del resto de plantas del faro. Sin dudarlo en ningún instante desaté la cuerda que la sostenía con mi magia y la puerta cayó a plomo sobre los escalones, encajando perfectamente. Acto seguido eché una serie de cerrojos que tenía y le apliqué un hechizo de sujeción combinado con otro de reforzamiento, similar al que hice antes. Desde el otro lado se podía oír al mar inundándolo todo y haciendo suya esa parte del faro. A partir de ese punto yo me sentía cual ratón encerrado en una ratonera y sin posibilidades de escape. Pero la noche no había hecho nada más que empezar.

Las subsiguientes olas tronaron contra el faro con furia visigoda, haciéndole temblar de arriba abajo y derribando todos los objetos posibles que había dentro; no me molesté en recomponerlos puesto que se volverían a caer, y preferí dejarlos donde estaban para que no salieran más dañados. Las ventanas superiores resistieron a las acometidas, pero podía ver como el agua hacia fuerza contra los cristales y la espuma del mar envolviéndolas por completo. Me imaginé que desde afuera las olas envolvían por completo toda la altura del faro, haciéndole desaparecer de la vista por unos instantes. Pero cada vez que miraba hacia arriba podía ver el haz de luz de la lámpara, y eso para mí resultaba más reconfortante de lo que yo mismo hubiera llegado a pensar que sería. Al menos el faro seguía cumpliendo con su cometido y yo me quedaba mucho más tranquilo.

Pero eso al mar poco o nada le importaba, y siguió azotando a La Roca sin piedad, acompañado de brillantes rayos y potentes truenos que resonaban por toda la zona. Por mi parte me quedé rezagado allí, en el salón, soportando las embatidas que hacían temblar a toda la estructura. Pero en uno de esos golpes una de las velas de los candelabros de pared trastabilló y cayó al suelo, junto a varios libros desperdigados. La llama los prendió y el gesto de mi cara se torció.

-No… ¡no, no, no!

Me reincorporé cuanto antes, para luego volver a caer en cuanto otra ola chocó contra el faro. Mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, pensando en cómo solucionar el inminente problema que se me presentaba. Los libros prendidos eran un total de cuatro, el suelo era de madera, y a su alrededor había muchas más cosas que podían quemarse. El espacio era cerrado y muy reducido, lo cual era carne de cañón para un incendio. Todo ardería en cuestión de pocos minutos si no me movía. La única solución era abrir la ventana para que el agua del mar apagara las llamas. Pero si lo hacía, se inundaría toda esa planta, y no solo eso, sino que toda la colección que todos los fareros de La Roca habían conseguido formar después de todos esos años se perdería y sería pasto del mar. Aun así, supe lo que tenía que hacer.

Me levanté de nuevo y me moví hacia delante; con mi magia cogí el único objeto que salvaría de entre todos los demás que allí había y, acto seguido, enfoqué mi magia en la ventana, la cual abrí. En ese momento otra ola se embalaba contra La Roca, yo eché a correr y pegué un salto para sortear las llamas. Tras de mí oí el estruendo de más de una tonelada de agua colándose por la ventana e inundándolo todo, al tiempo que la estructura se tambaleaba de nuevo. Subí las escaleras tan rápido como mis patas me lo permitieron y, en cuanto llegué al piso superior, eché la puerta hermética de esa planta, cerrándola al segundo siguiente. El tiempo volvió a correr con normalidad justo después.

Me temblaban las patas y mi corazón latía a mil por hora. No pude evitar sentirme triste por el sacrificio que había hecho, ya que ahí abajo había un poquito de mí también. Pero se tenía que hacer, si no lo hubiera hecho el incendio hubiera seguido dándose aunque hubiera echado la puerta hermética, dañando la estructura un poco más y poniéndoselo un poco más fácil al mar, el cual parecía querer acabar con La Roca de una vez por todas. Como si ahora se estuviera vengando después de más de diez años sin haberlo conseguido.

Noté entonces que sostenía algo con mi magia y vi que era la foto rota de mi familia; sin decir nada, la sostuve en mi pecho, sin dejar de pensar en ellas en ningún momento. Hasta que el mar volvió a arremeter contra mí, haciéndome caer un vez más. Aun así, yo me levanté, dispuesto a pelear hasta el final.

La tercera planta se encontraba a oscuras dado que no había dejado ninguna luz encendida allí, por lo que tuve que alumbrarme con mi magia; vi mi cama, la cual se había movido de sitio, el armario caído y poco más. Al lado había otra ventana, con algo de miedo me acerqué hasta ella y me asomé; la primera reacción fue comprobar si la lámpara seguía encendida, y entre la lluvia y los rayos que decoraban el cielo pude distinguir su haz de luz. Después me fijé en el panorama; hasta ahora todas las olas que habían impactado contra La Roca estaban entre los seis o siete metros de altura, y todavía no había visto ninguna que alcanzara los nueve. El mar seguía agitándose y abriéndose, golpeando al faro constantemente, y el hecho de estar en una de las plantas más altas se podía notar aún más el embate del mar. Aun así yo me sentía más seguro, por lo que me tumbé en la cama y traté de descansar un poco, pero me resultó imposible. Cada vez que una ola impactaba sobre el faro toda su estructura cabeceaba y el ruido que producía hacía imposible el dormir. Aun así seguí tumbado, con los ojos cerrados, dejando pasar el tiempo y deseando que esa tormenta se acabara de una vez. Pero no lo haría, eso por descontado. Todavía la quedaba mucho por decir. Y tenía toda la noche por delante.

De alguna manera me fui acostumbrando poco a poco a ese ritmo tan apabullante del mar, y parecía que las olas no chocaban con tanta fuerza como antes; por un momento conseguí relajarme un poco dentro de lo que cabía, llegando a entrar en un estado de duermevela en el que el sueño parecía querer vencerme pero que al mismo tiempo mi instinto me instigaba a seguir despierto por lo que pudiera pasar. Por unos breves momentos creí estar a punto de dormirme, incluso me dio la sensación de que había pasado por lo menos una hora desde que todo empezó; pero justo después hubo un enorme estruendo que me hizo despertar de repente, dando un buen bote en la cama. Había sonado casi al lado, como si el mar hubiese conseguido subir hasta arriba. Miré hacia la ventana y, en ese mismo momento, volvió a suceder; el faro tembló, la ventana se empapó desde fuera, y el techo encima de mi cabeza crujió. Fue entonces cuando lo comprendí y me asomé un momento; vi entonces la cresta de una enorme ola precipitándose sobre la ventana y me aparté por puro instinto. El choque fue brutal, sacudiendo toda la parte superior del faro.

-No es posible… eso son más de diez metros…-mascullé por mi parte.

Y si las olas habían conseguido alcanzar esa altura, sólo podía significar una cosa: que la mar había pasado de ser arbolada a montañosa. En ese estado, las olas podían oscilar entre los nueve y doce metros de altura, e incluso más. De hecho, de la mar montañosa a la enorme sólo había unos pocos metros. Y en la mar enorme las olas alcanzaban más de catorce metros de alto. Nunca nadie había visto la mar en ese estado, excepto el capitán Troutglas, del cual recibía el nombre la escala homónima. Normalmente este tipo de olas se solían dar en un mar mucho más abierto, pero verlas tan cerca de la costa era inusualmente raro. Aunque lo que más me preocupaba era que las olas alcanzaran tal altura; cerca de la base el faro se encontraba ampliamente reforzado, pero la parte más alta era la más vulnerable de todas. Y si una ola golpeaba con la suficiente fuerza en el punto más alto, había altas probabilidades de que La Roca se acabara partiendo en dos.

Con un miedo atroz en el cuerpo, me acerqué a la ventana y me asomé por un momento; un rayo iluminó la oscuridad de la noche y entonces pude verlo. El mar se había vuelto completamente blanco, se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo como si estuviera realmente vivo, y por unos instantes me dio la sensación de que me estaba observando. Su mismo rugido parecía hablarme, aunque no conseguía entenderlo. La simple vista de semejante momento hizo sentirme pequeño e insignificante, y de alguna manera supe que esa batalla estaba perdida desde el principio. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer ante la furia del mar.

Pero entonces alcé la vista y vi el haz de luz de la lámpara, la cual seguía encendida aún a pesar de todos los golpes que el faro había recibido. El verla ahí, encendida, invicta aun a pesar de todo, iluminando la oscuridad de ese infierno me hizo sentir un poco mejor, incluso pude notar como las esperanzas despertaban en mí una vez más; sostuve con un poco más de fuerza la foto de mi familia con mi magia y supe entonces que no debía rendirme. Ni ahora ni nunca. Puede que el final del camino estuviera cerca para mí, pero permanecería de pie y con mi orgullo por bandera hasta el mismo momento. Por mi familia. Por mí. Por los que de mi dependían.

Aunque mi momento de iluminación duró más bien poco, puesto que otra ola alcanzó la parte superior del faro, sacudiéndolo y haciéndome caer al suelo por enésima vez. El techo crujió, las paredes gimieron y el mar rugió. Pero hubo algo más que llegué a oír, el claro sonido de cristal agrietándose. Alcé la mirada hacia la ventana, pero esta se encontraba intacta. Fue entonces cuando comprendí de donde venía ese crujido.

-No… no, eso no…

Sujetando con más fuerza la foto, me armé de valor y subí al último piso, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta y abriéndola; el mar me dio la bienvenida en forma de un viento huracanado y agujas de agua que se clavaron en mi pelaje. Aun así seguí adelante, subí el último tramo de escaleras y alcancé la cornisa superior; sin prestar atención a nada más, giré la cabeza y vi una larga grieta en el cristal de la lámpara que daba toda la vuelta. Dentro, la lámpara seguía girando, encendida.

Supe entonces que el cristal no aguantaría otro golpe igual de fuerte y sopesé las posibilidades; podría volver a echar otro hechizo de reforzamiento, pero no serviría de nada, el cristal ya estaba dañado, evidenciando de por sí que no era suficiente contra esa tormenta. La lámpara seguía encendida, pero en cuanto el cristal se rompiese el viento y el agua la apagaría. No podía permitirlo. Era mi deber que el faro siguiera encendido. Por lo que decidí.

A velocidad récord entré en la capsula y cerré por dentro; el sonido del mar se apagó un poco más y pude ver un poco mejor lo que me rodeaba cada vez que un rayo caía. Todo era blanco a mi alrededor. El cielo era más oscuro que nunca. Y una nueva ola comenzaba a formarse a poco menos de tres millas de mí. Su cresta era inmensa, la coronaba un buen montón de espuma que caía hacia abajo como una cascada, y un muro de agua de más de diez metros de altura se echaba sobre el faro con una furia que no llegué a pensar que fuera a ver en toda mi vida. Yo tan solo suspiré, preparándome para el impacto. La ola se inclinó un poco más, a punto de tocarme. Pensé en Whistle y Deep con todas mis fuerzas.

Al segundo siguiente, todo tembló; La Roca chilló con dolor, los cristales se rompieron de una sola sentada y yo hice fuerza hacia fuera con mi cuerno. Una luz azulada me envolvió a mí y a la lámpara, protegiéndonos del agua, el viento y los cristales. Por un momento sentí que el faro se caía, pero tan solo era yo, que me había mantenido firme y estaba a punto de caerme. Me clavé en el suelo, eché todo mi peso hacia delante e hice una fuerza descomunal, manteniendo en pie la barrera que había levantado con mi magia. Lo más gracioso era que no tenía ni idea de hechizos defensivos, tan solo pensé en proteger toda la estructura de la cápsula y mi magia hizo el resto. Sentí a mi cuerno palpitar, al tiempo que la barrera paraba todo lo que se la ponía por delante. Con los cristales rotos la cápsula se convirtió en un auténtico infierno, y si no hubiera sido por mi magia, seguramente el mar me hubiera arrastrado con él.

Traté de aguantar como pude, pero poco a poco sentí como mis fuerzas comenzaban a fallar; la barrera me estaba consumiendo mucha energía mágica y, al no ser ningún experto, ésta comenzó a achicarse poco a poco. El agua de lluvia y el viento llegó a alcanzar la maquinaria y ésta se atascó, dejando de girar de inmediato. La pila mágica se sobrecalentó y acabó estallando, sonando casi como un trueno pero a menor potencia. La barrera llegó a un punto en el que me dejó de proteger y mi pelaje se vio azotado de nuevo por el viento y la lluvia. Las lentes de Trotsnel también acabaron desprotegidas, llegando a romperse en algunos puntos. La llama era la única que quedaba dentro de una barrera del tamaño de una canica.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, el mar golpeó una vez más en forma de una ola menos grande pero igualmente violenta. Por mi parte no pude más y lo solté, sintiéndome totalmente agotado y cayéndome al suelo, golpeándome la cabeza en el proceso. Lo último que oí fue a la llama apagándose antes de que todo fundiese a negro.

* * *

><p>Y aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de La Roca... y sí, lo sé, manejando cliffhangers soy una bestia XD pero tranquilos, que no ha acabado... el último capítulo en breve<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

**De pie permaneceré**

Todo era silencio y oscuridad. No sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, pero podía notar mi cuerpo e incluso podía oír mi propia respiración. Poco a poco noté como mis sentidos comenzaban a despertar, mis ojos intentaron abrirse poco a poco y vi una luz al otro lado que me hizo un poco de daño. Justo después pude oír una voz que decía.

-¡Está despertando!

En cuanto me hice a la luz pude abrir por completo los ojos y una serie de siluetas se hicieron visibles a ambos lados de una cama en una habitación blanca y espaciosa; vi entonces a mi diestra a mi mujer, la cual tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Whistle…

-¡Oh, Light, gracias al cielo!-exclamó ella, llorando de alegría y abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas.

Traté de devolverla el gesto, pero me sentía un tanto débil, por lo que opté por frotarla el hocico con todo el cariño del mundo mientras que ella me cubría de besos.

-Estás bien, estás bien… gracias Señor, gracias, gracias…-musitaba ella, sin dejar de besarme.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, cielo, pero déjame respirar por favor…-murmuré por mi parte.

Ante eso Whistle se disculpó y los dos nos reímos tontamente; se me antojó tan bueno volver a reír…

-Light, eres el mayor cabrón con suerte que he conocido en toda mi vida…-comentó en ese momento una voz que me era familiar.

Giré la cabeza y vi entonces de quien se trataba.

-Ah, Wavel…

-El mismo… y te lo vuelvo a decir, tienes una suerte endiablada. No todos pueden decir me enfrenté al mar y salí con vida…

-Sí, lo sé, me siento como si hubiera vuelto a nacer… ¿qué pasó exactamente? Recuerdo que traté de proteger la lámpara, y luego… nada.

-Lo que pasó en La Roca sólo lo sabes tú, Light. Pero aquí en la costa también notamos los efectos del temporal. Jamás vi nada semejante en toda mi vida, y mira que he visto de todo, pero lo de anoche estaba a otro nivel…-murmuró Wavel, con gesto serio.

-Vi olas de mar montañosa… mar montañosa, a menos de diez millas de la costa. Era una locura…-susurré, recordando los acontecimientos más recientes en mi cabeza.

-Lo sé, se podían ver desde tierra. Aquí en el puerto muchos barcos volcaron, otros embarrancaron, y la mayoría de las calles principales y el paseo acabaron completamente inundados bajo casi tres metros de agua-informó Wavel.

-Madre del amor hermoso…

-Sí, muchos negocios han salido afectados… pero por quien más nos preocupábamos era por ti, Light. No sabíamos cuál era la situación allí, y por un momento nos temimos lo peor. Pero en cuanto nos acercamos a la mañana siguiente nos llevamos la sorpresa de nuestras vidas…

-La Roca… ¿sigue en pie?-inquirí con gesto apremiante.

-Ostias que si sigue en pie… a duras penas, pero sí, ya lo creo. Parece que la muy terca se niega a que el mar la tumbe…

El saber que el faro seguía entero me dio una extraña sensación de alivio que calmó mi agitado corazón; aun a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado, y sobre todo ahora, La Roca era algo mucho más que un simple faro. Los dos juntos habíamos salido vivos del mayor infierno de nuestras vidas, y los dos estábamos allí para contarlo.

-Está muy dañada, eso sí. Ya han empezado las obras de reparación, durarán un tiempo, así que tómate unas buenas vacaciones, te las has ganado.

Yo tan solo asentí con la cabeza, sin decir nada más. Estaba vivo, eso era lo importante, y gracias a la divina providencia había vuelto a ver a mi querida mujer, por lo que estaba enormemente agradecido. Aunque aún me quedaba a alguien más por ver.

-¿Dónde está Deep?

-Afuera, esperando con su canguro… espera, que la llamo.

Whistle salió un momento de la habitación y, al poco rato, vi a mi hija asomándose tímidamente entre la pared y la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Papi?

-Sí, cariño, estoy aquí…

Al oír mi voz esbozó una grandísima sonrisa y luego se echó sobre mí al tiempo que gritaba.

-¡Papi, papi!

La cogí casi al vuelo, abrazándola con fuerzas renovadas al tiempo que ella me cubría de besos, al igual que su madre.

-¡Estás bien, papi, estás bien!

-Oh, mi niña… me alegro tanto de volver a verte…

Fue en ese momento cuando mejor me sentí, y di gracias a lo más sagrado de poder volver a ver a mi hija después de esa horrible noche que jamás olvidaría. Mientras tanto, procuré disfrutar de ese momento, olvidándome de todo lo demás. Ahora todo estaba bien. Ahora sí.

Aunque esas no fueron las únicas visitas; también vinieron a verme un par de compañeros míos del trabajo, de los que usualmente me suelen relevar, así como algunos de mis antiguos compañeros del colegio. También vino, para mi sorpresa, Windy, la cual se alegró muchísimo de volver a verme.

-¡Oh, Light, he venido en cuanto me enteré! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ahora sí, gracias por venir Windy…

-Me alegro tanto de que estés bien. La tormenta fue horrible aquí en la costa, pero allí afuera… debió de ser atroz.

-Sí, no fue fácil, pero el mar me ha dado una prórroga.

Los dos nos reímos con confidencia, al tiempo que íbamos hablando de todo un poco; en un momento dado entró en la habitación Whistle, la cual se quedó en la puerta por un momento.

-Ah, hola cielo… mira, te presento a Windy Mail, la pegaso que me trae la correspondencia entre semana.

Por un momento ambas yeguas se miraron fugazmente, sin decirse nada; noté a Windy especialmente nerviosa hasta que dijo.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ya, te veo en otra ocasión…

Quise decirla algo, pero antes de que se fuera, Whistle murmuró.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres… soy Whistle Sound, encantada.

Windy la miró un tano desconcertada, y sin saber bien que decir; pero en cuanto vio que mi mujer la sonreía con dulzura, se relajó un poco más. Por mi parte también sonreí, alegrándome por Windy. Ahora no estaría sola.

* * *

><p>Las vacaciones me sentaron particularmente bien; me había olvidado de cómo se sentía volver a tierra después de un momento tan duro, y por una vez no me agobié tanto como otras veces. Volver a ver tanto a mis viejos amigos como a mis padres fue tan reconfortante como el volver a ver a mi familia; abracé con mucha fuerza tanto a mi padre como a mi madre, y estreché los cascos con todos aquellos ponis con los que compartí parte de mi vida y la infancia.<p>

Aparte de eso, también nos fuimos de viaje; rara vez habíamos salido de Vanhoover, y sentía que me lo merecía, por lo que estuvimos de visita en varias ciudades de Ecuestria que nunca antes había visitado. Estuvimos en Tall Tale, Las Pegasus, Canterlot y Ponyville, el cual me pareció un pueblo de lo más pintoresco y encantador. Incluso llegamos a ver desde lejos a la nueva princesa coronada, Twilight Sparkle, la cual resultó ser mucho más humilde y cercana en comparación con las otras princesas.

El viaje de regreso nos llevó por la parte norte del reino hasta acabar en la costa oeste, y por una buena razón. Ya me habían ido comentando por carta cómo iban las obras de reparación de La Roca, y quedaba poco para terminar; se había reforzado el cuerpo del faro un poco más, se habían reparado los daños, entre ellos unos nuevos cristales en la capsula de la lámpara y unas nuevas lentes de Trotsnel, así como un nuevo y mejorado sistema de giro en la lámpara. Lo que no se había podido recuperar era la colección de libros, la cual se había perdido entera, incluido el viejo libro de recetas que había sido escrito por todos los fareros a lo largo de todo ese tiempo. Pero eso tampoco fue una perdida irreparable, puesto que muchos de los fareros retirados que aún seguían vivos se habían enterado de lo ocurrido y ayudarían entre todos a reponer la pequeña colección, además de volver a escribir algunas de las recetas que todavía recordaban. No todo era oscuridad ahora y se podía ver luz al final del túnel. Y era especialmente reconfortante.

Esa misma tarde yo y mi familia estuvimos un rato contemplando la figura de La Roca en la lejanía, desde la costa; aun a pesar de la distancia, se podía distinguir los barcos a su alrededor, los cuales no habían tenido ningún tipo de problemas durante las dos semanas que habían durado las obras. Se había levantado un alto y delgado andamio circular alrededor del faro, siendo sujetado por algunos de los barcos cercanos. Y como el mar había estado totalmente en calma desde que pasó la tormenta, el ritmo de las obras no había decaído en ningún momento. Ahora lo estaban retirando, y se podía ver desde la distancia la figura en obras de La Roca. Para mí casi podía oír al faro llamándome para que volviera con él. Y, de alguna forma, mi mujer también lo supo.

-Vas a volver ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. Es mi trabajo, al fin y al cabo. Ahora me siento unido a él de alguna forma. Hemos pasado mucho juntos.

Ante eso Whistle tan solo sonrió, antes de contestarme.

-Sabía que dirías eso. Aunque Deep y yo hemos pensado que, para el fin de semana que viene en el que tú estés allí, podríamos ir a visitarte y pasar esos dos días contigo en el faro.

Eso me cogió por sorpresa y las miré visiblemente sorprendido.

-¿De veras? ¿Haríais eso?

-Claro que sí… ¿verdad, Deep?

-¡Sí, me encantaría, así vemos el faro por dentro!-exclamó mi hija, toda emocionada.

No pude evitar emocionarme yo también ante la idea; un fin de semana en La Roca, acompañado por mi mujer y mi hija, se perfilaba como un fin de semana perfecto en todos los sentidos. Por lo que la respuesta fue más que evidente.

-En ese caso os estaré esperando con muchas ganas…

Mi mujer me sonrió, abrazándose a mí con ganas y apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía, mientras contemplábamos el paisaje; por su parte, Deep nos abrazó a los dos, sumándose al abrazo grupal. Al fondo, La Roca era bañada por la luz del atardecer.

Ende.

* * *

><p>Y así termina mi primer fic protagonizado enteramente por OCs. La verdad es que me ha venido bien desconectar por un tiempo no muy largo de Amor de madre, si hubiera intentado forzar la historia sin estar inspirado seguramente me hubiera salido algo muy endeble. En cuanto a La Roca ha sido algo más pequeño de lo normal, ya que normalmente tiro a escribir historias con más contenido y mucha historia detrás; esta no tiene mucha, pero la suficiente como para calar en solo cinco capítulos, que era los que originariamente tenia pensados hacer. Las escenas son más costumbristas que otras en otros fics que he llegado a escribir, y la verdad es que me ha gustado mucho cómo me ha quedado, y espero que a vosotros también. Y a partir de aquí, trataré de seguir con Amor de madre. Deseadme suerte.<p>

PD. Feliz año nuevo.


End file.
